Bendy and the Ink Machine: The Novelization
by kade32
Summary: A sort of retelling of the game itself. Former animator, Henry, receives a letter from his old boss, Joey Drew, to come down to the studio he used to work at to see something. But as he returns to the old workshop, he begins to discover something sinister that has occurred and some dark secrets as well. Rights owned by TheMeatly Games. May contain spoilers! CURRENTLY BEING UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures

**So I've recently played the Bendy and the Ink Machine game; chapters both one and two. Needless to say, it still unnerved me and gave me the chills, even though I was expecting what jumpscares to happen. It still amazes me that they've made a horror game inspired by the early animations of Disney cartoon characters like Mickey Mouse and some shit. So here's a novelization of the game.**

 **Be warned, this story involves some spoilers to those who haven't played the game yet. Please play the game before you read this. I don't own the** **game, all rights go to TheMeatly Games. I had to redo this story as there were some complications running around in me head after the third chapter. So be patient with me.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy as much as you enjoy the game. Read and** **review!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Moving Pictures**

Henry Stein, a 50-year old retired animator and cartoonist, had just received a letter from his old colleague and supervisor, Joseph "Joey" Drew, CEO of Joey Drew Studios, the animation studio that created the famous cartoon television series from the 1940's starring the titular character, Bendy the Dancing Demon. The show had been a huge hit back in the day It's been 30 years since he worked at that old workshop before the company went out of business and thereby canceling the show altogether; mostly because the show had raised a bit of controversy and received some negative criticism. Possibly since the character was a demon and some would say that the title character was a mockery to religion.

Many religious people were basically offended by the little devil himself. Now Joey's work ethics at the studios were not the best for his employees. He has this "Ink Machine" built in the studio and ink flowing through the establishment's pipe network for some ridiculous reason unknown. It was affecting the worker's performance and confidence as a result. Messes of ink in random places and everything. Not only that, but Joey himself was so hellbent on bringing his cartoons into full popularity that he just didn't care about what it took. Joey also explained something about "appeasing the gods" at some point or whatever. It was crying shame that the show, _Bendy_ , had to get cancelled after a few episodes made it on air, before Walt Disney and Max Fleischer's cartoons made it into fame not too long afterwards. The letter states thusly:

 _Dear Henry,_

 _It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together._  
 _30 years really slips away, doesn't it?_

 _If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop._  
 _There's something I need to show you._

 _Your best pal, Joey Drew._

What caught Henry completely off guard is that Joey wrote a letter to him, which was tightly uncommon nowadays. He could've just called or emailed or at least texted him and told him. But Joey did once say that he was starting to get used to modern devices used for communication. And not only that, but the paper the letter was written on was yellowish and kind of old, like it was ripped out of an ancient textbook or something. And also the handwriting seemed off. Joey usually wrote in cursive. Henry just shrugged this off. This couldn't have been a forgery that someone was using to play a prank on him. His wife, Linda, who was 2 months pregnant, noticed him about to leave as she walked over to him.

"Going somewhere, honey?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah." Henry answered, grabbing his car keys. "Joey wants me to come down to the old workshop."

"The workshop? Joey Drew Studios?" asked Linda. "That place hasn't been open for 30 years. Why does he want you to go there?"

"He says he wants to show me something, but I don't know exactly what."

"It's been like a decade since you both have spoken to each other after that studio shut down. Why would he contact you now?" asked Linda, with obvious concern in her voice. She, as well, hasn't heard from the man himself for years since the studio's unexpected termination.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna go find out." Henry put his jacket on and went for the door.

"Wait!" Linda rushed over to him in flash and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "You be careful, okay?"

Henry smiled at her and hugged her back, to comfort her and let her know he'll be okay.

"Don't worry, Linda." He replied warmly. "It's just a little reunion with a good friend of mine. It's gonna be fine. I hope."

And so he walked out the door without another word and left his devoted wife in their apartment which they had bought together. Linda was a struggling novelist who was suffering writer's block. It's been their fourth year of marriage and they were as solid as ever and were expecting their first child. Henry used to see someone before his relationship with Linda. That someone happened to be Susie Campbell. Susie was a rookie voice-actress who was hired by Sillyvision to do some voiceover work for a character named, Alice Angel and a few miscellaneous roles as well, like talking chairs and dancing chairs. She even helped sing some songs as she did have a heavenly singing voice. Alice Angel was made to be Bendy's on-and-off love interest. Alice was an angel-based character in contrast to Bendy's devil-based appearance. Henry, on the other hand, did the voice of Bendy himself for the first five episodes before a new guy named Christian Oliver took over. While Henry drove through the streets of Los Angeles, he followed his GPS to the old workshop. While he waited at a red light, there was a tour bus to his left which had a poster on the side for the new Bendy theatrical motion picture coming out soon. Henry shook his head at the idea that Hollywood had somehow gotten the rights to make an animated movie based on his character. He even heard they were having Will Arnett do the voice of Boris the Wolf, another character of the show.

It was precisely a couple minutes before midnight when he finally made to the Sillyvision Pictures Animation Studios, famously known as Joey Drew Studios, establishment. The building itself had seen better days as it was completely old and surrounded by overgrowing nature. To no surprise at all, it was completely deserted. No cars, no people, nothing. In fact, he couldn't find where Joey had parked so he figured that he must've walked the whole way over. So Henry entered through the main entrance and found the entire building dark, but had fewer lights on, which didn't help light up the hallways in the least. No one here, obviously. It was very quiet in the building. Almost too quiet. Most of the foundation was made of wood mostly. Within minutes of walking down hallways, Henry finally made it to the old workshop where he did his work. He entered and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, Joey. I'm here." He responded softly to no one in particular, while trying to understand the reason he was summoned here. "Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

Upon entering further, the place seemed to be the same as it usually was. Hasn't changed a bit from the looks of it. It certainly brought back some memories from the old days when he worked here and there were other employees around. It was relatively busy, like you wouldn't believe. Of course, any studio would be a busy place, trying to come up with new ideas. There were posters on the walls around him dating back to when the show was still on, such as; _Little Devil Darlin'_ , _The Dancing Demon_ , _Old Sheep Songs_ and so forth. He walked down one isle to find his old work desk where he drew his characters for the show. There was lots of paper scattered around on the floor and on the walls.

"Hey, here's my old desk. I've wasted so much time in this chair." He elaborated.

He has been a busy man back then. Drawing the character over and over and even crumbling up some papers after making an error. Perfection makes perfect, he'd always say. Turning around, he discovered a room behind his desk and entered it. There were more animator's desks inside along with a lavatory with no door for some reason, but it was boarded up at least. But with only a couple boards and there was a Bendy cutout inside.

"Looks like they knocked out a wall or two after I left." exclaimed Henry, giving the area a good look-over. "Guess it took a few people to replace me."

But deciding to get back to the task at hand, Henry left back towards the main room and made sense of the film projector what was on and probably has been for long time now. It showed only a blank white film reel, nothing shown. And next to the expressionless film was a cardboard cutout of the title character himself. The circular black head forming tiny devil horns on the top, the white face with Pac-Man-style eyes and that happy smile, the black body, the white bowtie and the white opera gloves that any stereotypical cartoon character from the early stages of animation would have. It does warm Henry's heart to see his old creation once again, but what with all the eeriness floating around the deserted workshop and this sinking feeling in his stomach, Bendy's happy-go-lucky expression wasn't helping much.

As he passed down a nearby corridor, he found a tiny Bendy plush doll sitting by itself in a chair. He ignored it and moved on. Henry noticed where some messes of ink all around, to no surprise. That Ink Machine Joey built certainly did provide a little too much ink to be needed. As a matter of fact, Joey even installed pipes all around the place to provide an ink flow for the machine. All of the sudden, he stopped when he found a jotting on the wall, written in fresh ink which read "Dreams Come True".

Now Henry was getting confused and a little bit skeptical about what has been going on around here. He continued down the long corridor right towards an entrance labeled "Ink Machine" and walked passed a door with a light under it. Henry could hear ragtime music from inside. Was there somebody else here with him? It's not possible since the place was abandoned for years. Henry arrived at the hallway leading to the Ink Machine. He was met with a dry-erase board that was the Ink Output Schedule, presenting the amount of ink each day of the week. The total amount of ink at the end of the week was precisely 423. Damn, Henry thought. That's a lot of ink for one studio. So Henry took a left down the hallway, stepping over a pipe cutting across the floor with a warning sign saying, "Watch your step" and made to the balcony overlooking a massive room that looked like the inside of a warehouse with chains hanging inside a dark pit below them.

Where was this so-called Ink Machine? Where did they put in here? Perhaps it was hanging on those chains and there had to be a way to lift up into the open. But the power box was lacking the cells to power it up.

"This lift could use a few dry cells." He expressed before grabbing one power cell on the shelf and finding one inside of a chest next to another Bendy cutout. Placing the duo cells in the power box, Henry flipped the switch, which got the chains to work.

"Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend." replied Henry rhetorically as the chains rattled while they worked their magic in lifting up a large, heavy contraption and there it was in all it's glory. The large, enigmatic Ink Machine itself, untouched after all these years. Henry never did got a close look at it in person. But come to think of it, nobody did. Joey didn't trust anybody near it, as he was afraid they might make a mess with it. But the machine was already a messy contraction on it's own. There was a black tubes connected to the bottom of it, especially one beneath the part where the ink spills out.

"So this is the Ink Machine, huh? Wonder how you turn it on." Henry said.

He left down another hallway, hoping to find a switch somewhere that activates it. Taking a left turn, there was yet another Bendy cutout a few inches away from another animator's desk. Henry went down the hall, but jumped with a yelp when a wooden board fell from the ceiling and onto the floor. He was shaken for a brief moment, but he shrugged it off, now feeling silly for being scared by that so he pressed on and took another left, leading himself into the power room where the main power switch was, which was on low pressure.

"Alright, how do I get this to work?" He asked to himself, rubbing his forehead.

When he turned around, he took a glance at the six pedestals around the room, three on each side. Each one had a picture frame behind it which shows what needs to be placed on them. There was a gear, a wrench, a book, a Bendy doll, a music note and a jar of ink. Having know idea what this could be, he decided to just play along as he needed answers as to why he was here. Once he left the room, he turned the corner and suddenly found the Bendy cutout standing right there in the middle of the hallway out of nowhere! He froze and gasped, startled before sighing. That wasn't there before.

"Who put this here?!"

Surely, it couldn't have placed itself there on it's own. Perhaps someone had broken in without him knowing and was trying to play a prank on him. But who the hell would want to break into an old abandoned studio anyway? Suddenly, from behind the cutout, he noticed another room with a strange figure. Curious, he walked past the cutout and entered, before feeling a wave of dread along with nausea settle in when he saw what looked to be the dead body of Boris the Wolf. He was strapped to some sort of surgical table with a large, open, Y-shaped incision in his chest revealing his rib-cage and no guts left. His eyes were in the shape of X's, the cartoon sign of death.

"Oh, my god. Joey, what were you doing?" Henry asked, both disgusted and appalled at the thought that his old friend would commit something as heinous as this.

Henry, at that moment, had a theory that Joey was vivisecting and dissecting his cartoon characters. But alas, how can one kill a cartoon character? They're just drawings that you make on a piece of paper and are merely figments of your imagination. Candles were placed in front of the body, which reminded Henry of a ritual. And looking to his right, where was another message on the wall in ink, of course, that said "Who's Laughing Now?". Henry wasn't going to let a thing like this get to his head so he left and took a different direction passed a three-boarded shelf and happened upon a tape cassette. He pressed the play button and he heard the voice of Wally Franks, a co-worker of his.

 _"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this. Joey had each one of us donate something from our workstation. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room to help appease the gods, Joey says. Keeps things going. I think he's lost his mind. But, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what. If one more of these pipes bursts, I'm outta here."_ The recording said before ending.

This would probably explain those pedestals back in the power room, Henry thought. So he went to work in finding the desired pieces. His little quest brought him to the break room which was next door to the room with the Ink Machine. That target on the wall reminded him to the dart games he and his co-workers used to play during their lunch break. Passing the door with the light under it, it suddenly went out, catching him off guard. He went inside and there was no one in there. If the room was empty, who turned that light out? This was weird enough already.

He scavenged the entire workshop picking up the Bendy doll he saw earlier, a gramophone record sitting next to the desk in the room that had the light on previously, a jar of ink in the room where Boris was vivisected, a gear in a chair, a wrench that was laying in the room where the Ink Machine was and finally, a book that said The Illusion of Living written by Joey Drew.

"Okay, that's all of them." said Henry. "Now I just got to get the ink flowing somehow. There must be a main switch around here somewhere. Then I can start up the main power."

There was one room he has checked yet. Walking past the shelf and the tape recorder he stumbled upon, he took a right went down a hallway towards the projection room. However, along the way, he saw what he could've sworn was the Bendy cutout peeking it's head around the corner ahead, seemingly looking at him before moving back behind the corner. This made Henry gasp and stop in his tracks immediately after he saw this. He couldn't believe he actually saw that cutout move on it's own. There's definitely something weird going on here. The nervous Henry cautiously made it down there and turned to find the cutout just standing there against the wall. Henry was confused at first on how it actually moved. So with his index finger forward, he gently tapped the cutout and it just wiggled a bit from his touch. He sighed in relief, believing it was just his imagination. It certainly has been forever since he's been here. There can't possibly be anything paranormal happening here. But just after he cleared his mind, the projector in the room turned itself on and played an episode from the Bendy show on the screen.

Although taken aback, he watched as the little devil character danced. But all this didn't matter right now. So he walked around the chairs and behind the projector to find a switch that said "Ink Pressure". Henry pushed it and he heard the ink running about the pipes in the walls. He nodded and made his way back to the power room. Along the way, a strange sound fell upon Henry's ears. A sound of banging coming from the walls ahead, as if there were something moving around in the ink pipes. Henry made to the power room and pulled the lever, which activated the main power. A few lights were turned on, but not enough. With that now done, he marched his way over the Ink Machine room, while hearing the machine whirring to life. For some odd reason, he found the room appearing to be boarded up. This was most confusing of all. How did it get boarded off? Who could've done this? He approached the blocked entrance to peer through the small opening, peaking inside.

But when he did, someone or something sudden popped up out of nowhere, lunging at Henry and trying to grab him. The creature was completely covered from head to toe in ink, undoubtably from the ink the machine was making. It looked humanoid in stature and shape and it's appearance looked, without a doubt, a lot like Bendy, but in a more ink-splattered and sinister way. The horns look melted and distorted to look more like realistic demon horns, ink was running down it's face, covering it's eyes, but still kept that same smile that Bendy has. It wore the same opera gloves which were formed into sharp, knife-like claws and the bowtie was the same, but stained from the ink. Words could not describe the fear in Henry's eyes, the beating of his heart and the sinking feeling of dread in his belly that dropped further. Never has been more frightened in his entire life. He just couldn't believe it. Lights flickered inside the room and ink patterns appeared all over the walls as the creature swiped it's claws at Henry, trying to grab him, he took off running the down the hallway, full-on sprinting away from the ink-covered monster, back towards the exit.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" He yelled in utter terror as the floor beneath his feet began to flood with ink. He looked behind him to see the creature had disappeared. But all that Henry could think about right now was getting the fuck out of the workshop immediately, going back to his apartment with Linda and pretending all of this never happened. He ran down the hallway as the place around him was starting to collapse and spill ink all over the floor and back towards the door he came in as the ink was filling up past his ankles. But when he was just a couple inches from it, the floor beneath his feet gave in and Henry found himself falling down a deep hole and finally landing in a room below that was flooded with more ink that it went up below his shoulders. He approached the valve on the ink pipe and turned it, allowing the ink to drain and there was another cassette on the shelf. He played it and there was a tough-sounding gentleman talking. Henry could remember his name being Thomas Connor.

 _"It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees. Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't or he's some kind of idiot. But the real worst part about all this are them noises the system makes. like a dying dog on it's last legs. Make no mistake, this place, this machine, heck, this whole darn thing, it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mr. Joey Drew."_

As Henry descended down the stairwell, draining more of the ocean of ink flooding it, his mind replayed the event that just occurred, it was just impossible to believe that Bendy, the famous happy devil character that they all knew and love, the greatest creation Henry and Joey have ever made, has transformed into a carnivorous, deformed, ink-covered, monstrous abomination; a real-life demon, born of pure evil. What's happened to him, Henry asked himself mentally. He began to wonder what Joey was really trying to show him and why he asked him to come here to begin with. But right now, he didn't care anymore about what he needed to see, because he needed to get out here, ASAP. So he left the room he had fallen in and followed the hallway to a stairwell which went downstairs to another area with an entrance that was also boarded up. There was another jotting on the wall, saying "The Creator Lied to Us". What could that mean? What did they lie about? But then Henry found an axe just sitting on a table, so he grabbed it.

"This will definitely come in handy." He said to himself, now branching his new weapon to use.

So he got to work, chopping up the boards to clear himself a path. As he chopped his way through the hallway of wooden boards, he found himself in another room. And what he saw was deeply unsettling. There was a huge pentagram symbol on the floor with lit candles all around it and two coffins placed on the wall. It took a second for it to clink in Henry's mind that there has been Satanic rituals going on in the old workshop orchestrated by an Antichrist cult and whatnot. As the room began to quake, haunting visions visions plagues his mind. The Ink Machine, the demonic Bendy creature he encountered. Joey was probably doing rituals of some sort to bring cartoon characters to life. But that was only a theory. But then Henry suddenly felt weak and his vision became blurry as he collapsed onto the floor and passed out until he was out like a light.

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter of the game if you guys didn't realize. I had to do some rearrangements so that Henry was married to this "Linda" character if heard about from his audio log in the third chapter. Not sure how she will turn about, but we'll find out soon enough. So I hoped you guys loved it and I surely loved it.**

 **Bendy will return.**

 **So please leave reviews to tell me what you think, PM and everything. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the game. So now we're moving on to chapter two. Here you guys have it. Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Old Song**

"Ugh. Oh, my head. What happened?" Henry groaned as he started to come around. His vision was all blurry and he heard ringing in his ears. As he opened his eyelids, he found himself laying on the floor in the pentagram room. His mind began to replay the occurrences he endured; turning on the Ink Machine, running into the ink-splattered monster form of Bendy and falling unconscious after happening across the room he now lies in. He scrambled to his feet.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do." He said to himself. "Press on. See if I can find a way out."

Henry recovered his axe placed against one of the coffins and went to chop down the boards blocking the door next to the them. He went through the door and came down some stairs, entering a section called the Utility Shaft 9. On the wall in front of him was another jotting that said "He Will Set Us Free" with a small painting of Bendy with some lit candles and some bowls with something in them, looking like some sort of peace offering that one would give during a ritual. Henry began to feel on edge about this whole situation he was brought into. Has Joey really gone insane over these past few years in the studio? Has he really been dawdling with the occult? When Henry finds Joey, if ever, he's going have a lot of explaining to do. Henry looked around the room to find two more coffins against the wall.

"How did this place get so big?" He asked.

Henry certainly doesn't remember this part of the studio. But, then again, he hasn't seen very much of the place while working here. He found another cassette and decided to listen. It said: _"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes. I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But loves requires a sacrifice. Can I get an amen?"_

"I said, 'Can I get an amen?'" Henry turned around after he heard what he could've sworn was a voice from behind him once the recorder was done playing, but there was no one there.

That voice sounded a lot like Sammy Lawrence, the head of the studio's music department and lead composer. He wrote the songs for the show. Henry passed a poster on the wall saying "Train Trouble" and went down the hallway leading to a Bendy cutout placed against another pentagram on the wall. As disturbing as it was creepy, he kept going until he found a corridor flooded ankle-high in ink. Ignoring the wet, moist feeling of the liquid-y substance staining his feet, Henry walked through the flooded corridor, when suddenly, he saw a black figure walk by up ahead, carrying another Bendy cutout. He appeared to be wearing white overalls and some kind of mask. This lifted Henry's confidence a little, hoping that he could help him out.

"Hello! Excuse me! Can you help me? Hello?" He called, but got no answer. He could almost hear him murmuring a hymn of some kind under his breath quietly. Henry rushed through the inked hallway and into the room where he saw the man, only to see him nowhere in sight. He seemed to have disappeared somehow, but that can't be right. "Where the hell did he go?"

He saw the cutout placed on yet another pentagram, like the one he saw earlier. On the shelf next to it was filled with cans of Bacon Soup. Turning around, there was a set of buttons that were flickering, which seemed to power a gate.

"Need to get power to this gate somehow." Henry stated. "Should be a couple switches nearby. Then maybe I can open it."

He went back over to the shelf to find the first switch. He moved the cans aside until he actually found one. He pressed it and went back to the first room he came in to find some more. Back across the ink-flooded corridor, he re-entered the room he found the recorder in and began his search. Interestingly enough, there was one switch on the wall next to the coffins so he pressed it. It didn't take long for him to find the third and final switch underneath the level the recorder was placed on. With all three switched found and activated, he can finally raise the gate. Back past the Bendy in front of the first pentagram, back across the ink-flooded corridor, he returned to the power box and pulled the lever which made the gate slowly raise. There was another boarded off doorway entrance. A light was turned on from inside and Henry thought he heard the sound of low groaning.

With his trusty axe, he chopped down the planks and entered the music department as explained on the wall with Sammy's name on the bottom. Henry scanned the room for anyone or anything that could've made that sound. There was nobody. But he didn't care about that right now.

"It's really dark in here." Henry said softly before he remembered there being a stairwell to an exit near here. So he went through the door to the stairwell, but stopped when he saw that it was also flooded with ink, meaning he couldn't get out at this rate.

"Looks like the stairwell's flooded." He said. "If I'm going to get out of here, I'll need to find a way to drain it."

There was a sideways lever to his right that said "Power", which indicated that he needed to activate this. So, by instinct, he pulled it and the lights lit up the department sign. When he approached, there were some blobby messes of ink around the room, which, to his shock, morphed into humanoid ink creatures that crawled over to him since they had no legs. Henry used his axe to keep them at bay, causing them all to melt away. Henry's heart pounded the inside of his chest as his breath came in short pants. Then there was another recorder sitting on next to the sign. He played it and he heard Sammy's voice now saying, _"So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of the department because the ink flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know."_

Sammy sounded more normal than his last recording. In the last one, Sammy sounded like he was worshipping a deity as part of a cult. He never really was the religious type. Anyway, Henry marched down the hallway where a gate had opened. He went inside one room where a pipe organ-like piano was. After played a few keys, he could hear the muffled sound of anguished screaming behind the wall. Proceeding further down the corridor, he found another room where a work desk was. There he found a picture, representing Bendy's facial expressions. However, in each different emotion like angry or sad or disgusted, Bendy is always smiling. Then Henry got back on track and made it to the end of the hallway towards Sammy's old office. There stood another Bendy cutout outside his door where it was flooded with ink as well. Another recording was found and Wally's voice was heard again.

 _"So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must've fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm outta here."_

"Then why did you record yourself saying this, you idiot?" gripped Henry rhetorically. Wally was the janitor of the studio and had a bad habit of misplacing his keys. And if he really didn't want Sammy to know he lost his keys, he wouldn't have recorded his words into a cassette and then leave the damn thing out in the hallway for someone to find. Henry peeked through the window into Sammy's office and found the big pump switch control. From inside, there was another jotting on the wall that read "It's Time to Believe".

"Well, there's the big pump switch, alright." Henry said, but remembered the leak. "But that's one hell of a leak blocking the door, though. If I could just stop that ink from flowing, maybe I can get in."

Henry made his way back toward the front lobby of the department and remembered seeing some keys in a garbage can like Wally said. So he retraced his steps and found them inside of said garbage can and on the wall was a poster depicting Susie's character, Alice Angel. He smiled as it made him think of his friend, Susie. It made him forget his fear for a moment as he had flashbacks of Susie voicing Alice. She had an amazing voice and sung very well too. Henry put the keys in his pocket to use them momentarily. He walked up the steps that lead to the projection booth and from there, he looked into the recording studio full of seats and conductor stands and instruments where the songs were sung by chorus of singers. There sat the film projector and another recorder. It played the voice of Norman Polk, who operated the projector.

 _"Every day, the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging and suddenly, Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, oh, no, he don't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird. I've got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. I really do. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities."_

Confused, Henry exited the booth and entered the recording studio below and there was the empty recording booth nearby. There was another tape recorder sitting beside the piano and he played it, hearing Susie's voice.

 _"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places."_

Henry smiled, feeling comforted at hearing his old friend's voice. She was always very perky about her character from her first day on the job. Susie wanted to be a big name actor one day and he could remember when she mention she and Alice "were going places". The girl had always had dreams of being a Hollywood sensation from the start. At one point, she and Joey fell in love and began seeing each other for some time. Henry left the room to get back to Wally's unfinished business. So he returned to Sammy's office and unlocked the supply closet next door and found another tape recorder.

 _"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need to only know my favorite song: The bass fiddle sings with deep articulation. The piano delicately calls. The piano returns in graceful harmony. The bass fiddle returns and sings aloud. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you."_ instructed Sammy's voice.

That's when Henry remembered Norman's words after hearing Sammy's favorite song, which gave him an idea. Returning to the projection booth, he turned on the projector, which put on a snippet from a Bendy cartoon called "Tombstone Picnic" and then he rushed back down to the recording studio as quick as a flash and began to strum a note on the bass, ran over to play the piano twice and back over to play the bass again. The projector shut off and a gate opened up, leading into the so-called sanctuary that Sammy used.

Inside was the ink flow valve, but also a desk, a messy toilet next to it for some reason and another pentagram on the floor. Sammy must've written that rhyme on the wall saying, "Sing a Happy Song, Whistle a Merry Tune. Wait for His Arrival, He's Coming Very Soon". What the hell could that mean? Henry didn't have the time to ponder this right now as he turned the valve.

"One down." Henry said, turning the valve.

He turned to exit, not before he noticed a Bendy cutout peeking around the corner of the entrance for a brief moment. He gasped, but stayed strong. Once he was out of the so-called sanctuary, he came face-to-face with more ink creatures. He panicked and hacked them all with his axe, killing them all before he ran out of the studio and panted. Once he got a hold of himself, he went towards the hallway and took a left to enter the infirmary downstairs. On the sign it said:

 **INFIRMERY**  
 **-  
** **Notice: Anyone found faking** **illness  
will be docked a full week's wages.  
** **-  
** **Not sick, not paid**

Well, isn't that disappointing. Note the sarcasm there. Once Henry finally entered the empty infirmary where another Bendy cutout was sitting next to a hospital bed, another ink creature spawned near him, making him axe it just in time. However, as he approached the ink pipe next to a switch to the Utility Access, there was no valve handle.

"Oh, no. There's no valve. Where did it go?" Henry wondered out loud. What did it do? Just sprouted legs and walk away? It must be around here somewhere. Then he noticed the stairs leading to the lower level. Perhaps someone left it down there by mistake. It wouldn't hurt to at least check. When Henry got down there, he stumbled upon what looked to be the sewer system and he ran into another ink-written jotting on the wall saying "Down Here, We're All Sinners".

But then a low moan made him looked to his left to see another ink creature sitting behind two boards. This one differed from the rest. It wore a light-colored derby hat and it was just standing there as it noticed Henry, not bothering to attack. Either it was because of the boards before it (but there were only two of them there, barely enough to get him from trying to reach Henry) or it was just afraid. And it was holding the pipe valve. Although hesitant at first, Henry got closer to the creature, but in doing so, it dove into the ink out of sight with the valve.

"Was that thing holding my valve?" asked Henry to no one in particular.

Henry chopped through the two boards and maneuvered down the passageway of the sewer to get that valve back from that thing, all the while, ignoring the slight odor in the air. Along the way, there was yet another messages that read "The Sheep Will Come To Slaughter" and not only that, by he found himself stumbling upon a small workstation to the side. That was strangely peculiar. Who the hell would be working down here in a place like this? Wouldn't the smell bother them? Henry played the cassette sitting on the desk before listening to the voice of Sammy's lyricist, Jack Fain.

 _"I love the quiet and that's hard to come by these busy times. And yeah, sure. It may stink to high heaven down here, but it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them. So I'll keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed."_

Henry struggled to remember, but he could finally tell that Jack always wore a derby hat, which easily indicated that the ink creature holding the valve was Jack himself. Henry rushed further down the hall to come along a section of the sewer with two power engines and the creature, know recognized as a transformed Jack Fain, standing next to a wooden box on a platform on chains in front of the jotting "Sing With Me".

"Hey, there, uh, Jack." squeezed Henry as he gently approached the ink Jack. "Could I please have that?"

But, again, when he reached his hand out for the valve, Jack disappeared into the ink again and reemerged in another section of the room. Henry tried a few more times to catch up to the evasive Jack, but was unsuccessful. Shaking his head in aggravation, he tried the switch on one of the ink valves to see what it could to. Sure enough, it lifted the box on the platform up and when Henry pulled the switch on the second one, the box dropped sharply to the ink-flooded floor just like that. It got Henry thinking curiously. If he could just lure Jack over that stop. Henry raised the box up and chased Jack around to trick him into resting in the very spot under where the box hanged. Once he was within where Henry needed him, he pulled the switch and down that box came right on top of Jack, squishing him into a mess of ink. Now Henry had the valve finally.

"Sorry I had to do that." Henry apologized to the creature that was once Jack Fain. "Nice hat, though."

After returning to the infirmary above, Henry put the valve back in place of the ink pipe and turned it to stop the ink flow.

"Okay that should do it." said the former animator before arriving at Sammy's office to see the ink had stopped flowing, so he was clear to enter. Inside the office, Henry found some blueprints to the Ink Machine on Sammy's desk along with an old radio. He turned it on and it played the instrumental tune to the song "Build Our Machine", which was made popular in the modern days. Henry pulled the big switch. Now that the stairwell was finally drained, Henry can exit and leave this haunted workshop and forget this whole nightmare. So he made his way over to the stairwell, but before he can seize his chance at freedom, he felt someone club him over the head from behind. He starting feeling woozy from the blow and fell to the floor. As his vision blurred, he could see the same black figure he saw before standing over him and holding a dust pan, which he used to strike him with. He had a black body, was wearing white overalls and a smudged Bendy mask.

"Rest your head. It's time for bed." The figure soothed in a soft, mysterious, yet sinister voice before Henry lost consciousness.

* * *

Henry groaned as he finally awoke to see that he was tied to a pole and the mysterious man was standing before him, clutching his axe. His voice sounded just like Sammy's. In fact, the dark figure pretty much was Sammy himself. Henry wasn't sure how this happened to him. Henry looked around to see that they were in a new room with intercom speakers.

"There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we?" Sammy said in his dark tone. "No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. Wait, you look familiar to me. That face."

Sammy appeared to be staring closely at Henry, as if trying to recognize him, but he shook his head and proceeded, "Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this...prison. This inky, dark...abyss I call a body. Shhhhhh! Quiet! Listen!"

There came thuds coming from above the ceiling and they both listened very closely. Without a doubt, that inky monster from before was moving around through the pipes.

"I can hear him." continued Sammy. "Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me. He will set us free."

Sammy then abandoned Henry and left out the door to his right, leaving Henry struggling in his restraints, trying to get free. Then he remembered Wally's keys, which he found in the garbage can. With his hands that Sammy didn't even think to tie up, he reached in his pocket and took the keys out, then got to work in using the serrated end of the keys to cut the ropes. Sammy's chilling voice was heard over the speakers.

 _"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead."_

Then the ground shook while Henry was trying to cut himself freed. The gate in front of him began to rise open while Sammy called to his "god" with desperate encouragement.

 _"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you. I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"_

In his moment of terror and fearing for his life, Henry cut faster until he heard demonic noises and Sammy yelling in complete horror.

 _"No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-AAAAHHHHHH!"_

From what Henry could tell, instead of coming at him and claiming his life directly, Bendy appeared to be killing Sammy, dispatching him brutally, even thought he was worshipping him and offering him a human sacrifice. Cutting through the last rope, Henry was free from his binds and hastily grabbed his axe before he was attacked by a few more ink creatures. But he swiped his axe at them and charged down the darkness into the corridor full of lumber to escape "Bendy". Henry sliced the planks to clear the path until his axe suddenly broke in half, rendering it useless. Henry sighed, knowing that he now had no weapon to defend himself and suddenly saw the exit door dead ahead. There was ink flooding the floor, but Henry didn't care. He just wanted to leave.

But then all of the sudden, the inked "Bendy" monster appeared from out of the sea of ink in front of the exit and chased after Henry in a slow, but quickened pace, which gave him enough time to escape with his life. Henry bolted down the maze-like hallway to the right as the floor began to flood with more ink and "Bendy" following close behind with faster speed. Henry ran for another door and slammed it shut, putting a board over it and sighed, believing it was over and that he was finally out of danger. Pressing an ear on the door, he could hear his pursuer let out an inhuman moan before his departing footsteps faded down the other direction. He must've given up. For now, anyway. He was now standing in a room with a shelf full of Bendy dolls. He got out of the room and entered down a hallway and suddenly froze stiff when he heard someone kick a can. Henry saw the can rolling across the floor from out behind the corner.

"Hello? Someone there? I know you're there. Come out and show yourself." Henry ordered as if ready to attack whoever it was that was going to try and maul him, even though he didn't have his axe anymore. The person causally walked out from behind the corner and stared at Henry, whose eyes widened in absolute disbelief and his jaw hit the floor wide open. He stood stiff as a statue in shock as he got a good look at the person before him. He recognized that black body, those white overalls, those white opera gloves, that white face and snout and that familiar smile on his face. Henry couldn't believe it. It was impossible.

"Boris?"

* * *

 **And there's the second chapter of the game. I await with great patience for the third chapter to arrive. And I hope you all do to. See you guys in the next chapter when it gets here, of course. P.S., I dedicate this chapter to DAGames for the song "Build Our Machine". I really love your song.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall

**Disclaimer: The game is owned by theMeatly, not me. We're finally on to Chapter 3! Isn't that exciting? Read and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Rise and Fall**

* * *

 _ **Joey Drew Studios Presents**_

 _ **"TOMBSTONE PICNIC"  
A Bendy Cartoon**_

 _ **Written and Directed by Joey Drew**_

 _Ah, it was a beautiful grey day to be having a picnic. Our favorite demon, Bendy, was just happily waltzing through the beautifully-grass covered cemetery grounds when all of the sudden, he felt something grab his leg, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his picnic basket in the process. He sat up to see a boney hand gripping his ankle. He pulled, he yanked, trying to get it to let go, when the entire skeleton popped out of the ground. Bendy looked shocked for a moment._

 _The skeleton finally let go, wagged it's finger at him teasingly and gives him a wink before it sinks back into it's grave, pulling the ground over itself like a blanket. After all that, Bendy shot a confused stare at the audience. A sound of chewing disrupted his thoughts. Bendy saw something that lit his fuse._

 _Boris was sitting on the ground, eating Bendy's food from his basket. This vexed the little devil greatly as the ditzy wolf should've just asked for Bendy's permission or if this was his basket or not. And yet, Boris wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so he ousted casually munched away on a sandwich, completely unaware of Bendy. But he was not gonna let this go._

 _He rolled up his sleeves, ready to give that dumb wolf a piece of his mind. He tapped his shoulder, but Boris was too busy eating to even notice. Then he grabbed the cloth that Bendy was standing on and lifted it up to wipe his lips, unknowingly causing the little devil to be rolled away onto the ground. Enraged and impatient, Bendy marched over and tapped his shoulder again, but he did could get the unaware wolf's attention. But then an idea struck his head. Sending a wink to the audience, he snuck behind Boris and grabbed his soda out of the basket. He shook it up and aimed it at Boris. Upon popping off the cap, the shook-up soda bursted out of the bottle and into Boris's face, knocking him to the ground. All of the food was thrown into the air as a result._

 _Bendy laughed at Boris's misfortune. But the wolf was less than pleased at being disrupted from his meal. He stood up and growled at Bendy, to which the devil ran away to escape his wrath. Just then, all the food fell from the sky and the basket fell on Boris's head before he could give chase. Suddenly forgetting his rage, he reached down to pick up the sandwich he was eating and continued his lunch._

 _Bendy was still running until he hid behind a tombstone. He peeked out to make sure he wasn't followed. When he peeked out again, the skeleton appeared doing the same as Bendy. After peeking out again at the same time, the two noticed each other._ _Although, Bendy jumped and ran away in fright, but the skeleton just watched him go. Bendy stumbled upon a boulder and rested his hand on it to catch his breath after all that running._

 _Then suddenly, he saw a large, human-shaped shadow cast over him on the boulder._

 _He looked to see who it was and smiled._

 _..._

* * *

Henry awoke with a start when he heard music playing, as well as the sound of ticking. He stretched and sat up to see that he was now in the room he and Boris were sharing. There was the "Sheep Songs" poster near his makeshift bed along with the hammock that Boris was using. There was a Bendy-themed clock on the wall. It was 12:02 AM in the morning, so he must've slept for an hour. But then he remembered that he needed to get out of the studio as fast as possible. He left the master quarters and entered the bathroom. After taking a leak in the only toilet that worked and slashing his face in the sink, he looked at his reflection in the dirty mirror. There was a few wounds that he received during his encounters with those crawling ink creatures (or "Searchers" as Boris called them), which were still healing.

He breathed a sigh and entered the living room of the safe house, past the clothes on the clothesline, and found Boris sitting at a table in the kitchen, just tapping his foot and nodding his head to the music on the radio. Boris waved at him while giving him his trademark smile.

"I see yer awake." Boris commented.

"Yeah, it's only been an hour." Henry nodded in response.

"I'm sure a little eats'll settle yer nerves. I could sure use some." replied Boris.

"Maybe not right now." Henry said, not feeling too hungry at the moment as he just wanted to leave this place immediately before that Bendy monster finds them and kills them.

He walked over to the metal entrance door of the safe house and saw that the handle to the lever of the door is missing for some reason. Boris did mention the handle was removable.

"I'm not getting out of here that easy." He muttered to himself. "I need to open the door, but the lever is missing. Boris probably has it."

He walked over to Boris, hoping to get some answers.

"Hey, buddy. Have you seen that lever handle around?" He asked the cartoon wolf. "Or are you holding it hostage until I make you something to eat?"

"Maybe." answered the wolf mischievously.

"I thought so." Henry nodded, expecting his kind of answer. "Let's see what we got."

Remembering from the early cartoons that Boris is a "feed-me-now-and-I'll-help-later"-type of person who is rather gluttonous, Henry knew that he'll only give him the handle, unless he made him some food to satisfy his insatiable hunger. Henry looked around the safe house to find three cans of bacon soup. Boris really loved bacon soup above anything else. There was one left in the chest back in the bedroom.

"That should be enough."

Returning to the kitchen, Henry turned the stove on and turned it up to high. He opened up all three cans with the help of the tab on them and poured each one into the pot. The concoction boiled and brewed as it steamed from the heat. Henry smelled the bacon-flavored aroma it produced as it cooked. It actually made his mouth water. Maybe a small bowl of this stuff wouldn't hurt. After all, it's been a while since he's eating and it will probably be a while before he can eat again. So he grabbed two bowls - one for him, one for Boris - and poured some soup into them. He handed Boris his bowl of soup.

"Here you go." He told him.

Henry sat down to eat his bowl of bacon soup while Boris pulled out the toolbox sitting on the floor and placed it on the table. After they were both finished and finally fed, Henry opened the toolbox and pulled out the handle to the lever and placed it back on the panel. Once he pulled it, the metal door opened.

"Don't go without me, Henry." Boris squeaked as he rushed over to join him.

"I won't." Henry assured. "Let's see what's out there. Don't wander off."

"Got it." Boris gave a thumbs up with his usual positively, making Henry shake his head with a smile at his goofiness. Then the two continued on into the building, ready to face what else was waiting for them out there. Hopefully not "Bendy" again. Henry has already seen enough of that godless ink creature. As they walked down the hallway, Henry caught sight of an outhouse-like object that said "Little Miracle Station" at the top.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"No idea." Boris shrugged and shook his head.

On they continued until they stopped to see a dark, unlit hallway. It was too pitch black to see what was up ahead and there was no way Henry was gonna carry on without light.

"Looks like it's really dark up ahead. Let's find some light."

Boris picked up a flashlight he found on a desk and handed it to Henry, which he took and switched on. The duo slowly walked through the dark hallway with the flashlight, which revealed some functioning gears and machinery all around, producing steam as all those pipes and tech still worked, even after so long. When they had gone about a few feet ahead, there was the sound of running footsteps from above. This made them stop in their tracks and Boris jump in fright and grab onto Henry in a tight, protective embrace, making him almost lose his balance. But Henry didn't care that much.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

Boris was shivering with fright and he only responded with a nod of his head yes.

"Yeah. Me either." agreed Henry as he pressed on with Boris still clinging to his back. He was lucky he was wasn't very heavy, otherwise if an ink monster were to appear out of nowhere at any given time, this would make their getaway a lot difficult. After the next few seconds of walking through the pitch black darkness, they happened upon a large metal door which two halves sealed shut. Boris finally gained the courage to hop off of Henry.

"Another dead end." Henry shook his head. "I don't see any other way through. You got any ideas, Boris?"

"I'll crawl through here and see if I can get that door to work." Boris gestured to a vent. "Let me see the flashlight."

Henry handed him the flashlight and Boris removed the cover and crawled inside of the vent, bringing the flashlight with him to provide him with light in order to see. Henry stood there before the door, waiting for Boris to do his work. It took a while, but the doors finally operated and slowly slid open. Henry silently thanked Boris and trotted down the long hallway where there was a large Bendy head on the wall up ahead. Upon coming closer, there were two entrances on either side. Henry took the one on the left and stepped into a large room that took him off guard. It was a large merchandise room full of toys and plushies of different characters in various sizes. There was a large sign that read "Heavenly Toys" with a waterfall of ink spilling behind it at the front desk. On the wall behind the sign said "Dreams Come True", similar to the message from before. Henry was confused. He never knew the studio had this before. Since when does a cartoon studio make and sell toys?

"Wow. I don't remember any of this." Henry expressed while looking all around.

A toy factory below an abandoned animation studio? That just doesn't make any sense. Henry came upon a large Bendy doll which wasn't as big as the Boris doll which was as big a car. Henry gave the oversized Bendy a poke and it promptly flopped on it's side. Shaking his head, Henry went up the steps to the catwalk behind the front desk and entered a room full of toys and more machinery. Possibly the place where the toys are made, Henry guessed mentally. There was a door, but like the previously doors he came upon, it was blocked, courtesy of the shelves of toys carried by an overhead track.

"Why is there always something blocking the door?" Henry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Gotta be a way through."

On a table through a gap in the shelves, there was a small bowl with an ink blot in the shape of Bendy and another cassette. Henry pressed play and heard the Irish-accented voice of the toymaker, Shawn Flynn.

 _"I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'! Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all."_

Henry remembered meeting Shawn during the old days. He claimed that he began making Bendy merchandise under Joey's supervision. But he never really mentioned anything about building a toy factory of some sort in the studio. Or maybe he did. Anyway, Henry needed to get this toy machine working again if he needs to get through. Following the cables back out from where he came, one stopped at a punch-card stand, while the other lead to a lever. He pulled that lever and entered the room again, but there were toys jammed in the belt wheels. He groaned and pulled each one out, getting the wheels spinning. He pulled the switch, causing the wall of toys to move to the right. Throwing the switch again and again, he stopped when he finally had a clear path towards the door.

The next room he stepped into had a room ahead with a glass window with "She's Quite a Gal!" sign above it, surrounded by small television sets. Not only that, but there was an Alice Angel cutout to his left and a shelf of Alice Angel dolls. This is quite strange. Before Henry could think of anything, the lights in the room shut off, leaving only a flickering light illuminating the sign. The TVs turned on to show Alice heads on the screens before music started to play. Then an advertisement song sung by Alice Angel herself played over the speakers.

" _~ I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above,_  
 _and I know just how to swing._  
 _I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love..._  
 _I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball,_  
 _I'm the toast of every town._  
 _Just one little dance, and I'll warm your heart..._  
 _I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I ain't nobody, I'm a happy dish,_  
 _and boy, can this girl sing._  
 _This gal can grant your every wish...~_ "

Henry almost bobbed his head to the sound of Susie's voiceover. He listened to the song playing for a few seconds before the light inside the window was turned on as if there was a show going on. Then all of the sudden, a feminine ink figure bursted out of nowhere and pressed against the glass, making Henry jump back.

" _I'M ALICE ANGEL! NOOOOOO!_ " She screamed with frustration and banged on the glass as she roared with fury; all the lights and TV screens in the room shutting off abruptly, leaving the room dark completely. Glass can be heard shattering. Her enraged screams became chuckles until there was absolute silence.

"I see you there." He heard the woman's voice in the dark in a now calm, though eerie air in her voice. "A new fly in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels."

The lights came back on and there was a hole broken into the window, but the ink woman was gone, which indicated that she must've escaped and could be anywhere. Henry barely had time to make out her features before he was met with pitch black darkness once again, but he got a good look of her face. Her hideous, half-deformed face. Unable to tell if she was an angel or a demon. Luckily, there was a new path to his left and he took it. Eventually, he was met with a sign in a crossroad. A type of sign that you would usually find in a bike trail or something like that. The two signs pointed in both directions. The sign pointing to the right said "Angel", while the sign pointing to the left read "Demon". Henry thought hard about his options. If he took the demon path, he may or may not run into "Bendy" again. But if he took the angel path, there could be a slight chance that he might be safe...ish. The demon path had a mess of ink everywhere, so that would be a no-go. Although, it wouldn't hurt to at least give it a shot. As he entered the demon path, his theory was correct. Ink everywhere. Spilling from the walls and celling, forming an ink pool. Henry found another cassette and played it. He actually heard Joey's voice for the first time.

 _"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why, with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that is a beautiful and positively silly thought."_

Henry rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself. Typical Joey Drew. Always trying to act and sound like his rival, Walt Disney. Acting like he can perform the impossible. Eccentric, albeit lacking common sense, Joey always had a belief that he could "change the world" or "cheat death". Not that he actually said that, but it just gave you that vibe. If only someone were to tell his stupid ass to stop living a fantasy. Starting back out of the path, leaving a trail of ink footprints in his wake, he took the angel path to his right. It wasn't as messy as the demon path. He passed another "Dreams Come True" jotting on the wall and came upon another cassette sitting on a couch next to an Alice Angel voice. Pressing play, Susie's voice was heard again, but sounding heartbroken.

 _"Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that...Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this."_

Oh, how Henry remembered that day when Susie broke down after hearing that she had been replaced by someone else. He came to her to comfort her and things been between them turned...well, romantic. But this was long before he and Linda got together. She and Joey used to date during her time at the studio, but he eventually cheated on her for reasons unknown. Henry continued through the hallways. The corridor had more ink pipes with a few skinnier ones that spat out steam. Going through the next door, there came yet another unexpected game of peekaboo from a Bendy cutout that peeked it's head around the corner. Turning the corner, he saw Boris there, giggling. That must've been him, playing a joke on Henry.

"Boris!" Henry retorted. "You scared me to death!"

"Sorry." shrugged Boris nonchalantly. "I couldn't resist."

"Don't suppose you found anything we can use to protect ourselves with?" asked Henry, shaking the startled feeling.

"Well, I did find this." Boris handed him a Gent pipe. "But I don't know if that'll help any."

"This will do." Henry said, gripping the weapon in his hands and pressing on through the first door with Boris following behind. The room they were currently in had a mess of ink on the floor and shelves full of toys. Beyond that was another metal door which seemed to be operated by control panel system. The door release panel had two blinking lights for both A and B. One of the switches was close by, next to a Bendy statue.

"Looks like to open this, we're going to need to throw two levers at once." Henry theorized. "You get this one. I'll find the other."

"Right." Boris nodded, standing next to the lever.

Like before, Henry followed the one cable leading down the hallway to the left and right down another hall on the left. The lever was next a poster depicting three characters called the Butcher Gang. Henry remembered these guys. There was Charley, the character who resembled a chimpanzee, Barley, a human sailor and Edgar, who was a spider. Upon nearing the lever, a mutilated ink creature ripped through the poster. The monster looked like Charley and it climbed out of the hole to attack Henry. It pounced on him and tried to smack him with a wrench. Afraid, but determined, Henry struck the hideous thing with the pipe multiple times before the Charley monster collapsed and exploded in a puddle of ink.

"Everything okay back there?" Boris's voice called from where he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Henry answered back before getting back up and clutched the lever handle. "Okay, I found the other one. Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"On three. One..." began Henry.

"...two..."

"Three!" They both shouted in unison and simultaneously pulled both levers at once. The door was opened and the dynamic duo walked through the crossing corridors until they entered a two-story room with stairs leading to an elevator. The kind with gate-like doors. Henry pushed the button and the elevator doors opened, allowing him and Boris entrance. Before Henry could decide which button to push, Alice Angel's voice was heard speaking over the intercom while the elevator closed and descended seemingly on it's own.

" _You're so interesting. So different._ " She explained with a somewhat sultry, beckoning tone of voice. " _I have to say I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel. Come to me now. Level 9. Just follow the screams._ "

Henry looked at Boris confused, though he looked back at him with a worrisome look, like he was about to get on a large roller coaster for the first time. Henry could understand why he seemed so skittish at this point. And there they were on Level 9.

" _Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here._ " Alice sounded almost begging for them come down and join her. Henry found another cassette on a shelf and there was the deep, tough-sounding voice of a worker named Thomas Connor.

 _"These blasted elevators. Sometimes they open, sometimes they don't. Sometimes they come, sometimes they keep on going to hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mr. Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their deaths. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs."_

This confused Henry. He didn't know anyone like this man. He could recognize that voice belonging to the studio repairman. He didn't really know him personally, they just usually say a simple "Hi" to each other and went about their own business. Henry got back on track with Boris and they both stood by a door with the same "She's Quite a Gal!" sign with Alice Angel's head above it. This must be where said angel must be. The second the door was opened, Boris darted inside, running down the corridor while Henry followed suit, confused as to why he was in such a hurry. But what he saw next was far beyond anything he's seen before.

"What?" Henry breathed his confusion and shock out as he gazed upon the room he was now in.

The entire room was filled with deceased Boris clones. Each one strapped to an examination table with their chests cut open, organs removed and replaced with mechanical strain, just like the Boris corpse Henry found when he first came into the studio. But this can't be. There were actually more than one Boris? While the live Boris was staring at the dead body of his clone, eyes widened with horror, Henry carefully crossed the sea of ink on a small bridge of planks.

" _Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful._ " breathed Alice's seductive, silky voice over the speakers. " _Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me._ "

Henry finally crossed the ink sea to the other side and waved towards Boris; a silent signal telling him that he'll be right back. The doors were opened for Henry as he was followed the machinery and mechanism-filled hallway towards a room where he could see through a large window that the Alice Angel woman was electrocuting a Piper clone, who was strapped to an examination table of his own. Alice cut off the torture to speak with Henry. Now he could see her closely. She looked like a humanoid version of the sinning angel herself, except her half-deformed face differed from it all. She still had those demon horns, the halo (which was nearly melted into her head) and the majority of her body was black, including her hands and feet.

"Hmm. Now we come to the question." She began in that sickening, though smooth as honey voice of hers. It sounded almost demonic. "Do I kill you? Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?"

She giggled, then jabbed an angry finger at Piper.

"Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here...trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could've touched me! It could have pulled me back! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming like...like fish in a bowl! The first time I was born from it's inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug! The second time...well...it made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So...almost perfect."

She exhaled with relief and pure happiness before speaking again.

"Yes, I will spare you. For now. Better yet, I'll let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensey weensey little favors for me first. Return to the lift, my little errand boy. We have work to do."

That being said, Alice pushed a button, covering the window with steel walls, continuing her electrical torture on the Piper clone. Henry gulped as he made his way back to the elevator. It almost sound like Susie's voice in there. But no! NO! That couldn't be Susie in that body. But then it hit him. He remembered her stating that Alice is like a part of her. As he crossed the sea of ink to rejoin Boris, his mind put the pieces together. Multiple Borises, each with it's insides cut out. Alice must've committed all of this to give herself the perfect, beautiful appearance. Once Henry saw another cassette, he crossed over to play it. Another recording by Susie.

 _"Who would've thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it."_

This must be before they started dating. Henry shook his head, remembering when Joey cheated on her and she started dating him. If only Joey wasn't so barbaric. Finally exiting though the front door, Alice gave him his first task.

" _My machines are hungry! Gather me some spare parts._ " She ordered.

Then a mechanism near the door opened up to reveal a wrench. Attaching the pipe to his belt with a rope for later use, he grabbed the wrench and left to perform his first mission while Boris chose to take shelter in the elevator.

"So what's the deal?" asked Boris concernedly.

"She wants me to perform some tasks for her." explained Henry. "You should probably stay in this elevator where it's safe. I don't think "Bendy" and any of those Searchers can get through metal."

"I'm way ahead of you." Boris said with frightful agreement as he would prefer to be safe than help Henry. But he prayed for the best and hoped that the Ink Demon didn't find Henry and killed him during his little missions. Then Alice's voice broke the ominous silence via the intercom.

" _There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths. But there is one rule we all know and respect down here. Beware the Ink Demon. Stay out in the open for too long and he will find you. For if you see him, you better_ _hide. If you don't, well, I enjoyed our date. Now, let us begin our work._ " She explained, almost teasingly. " _Have you met him? The Ink Demon? They say he hears everything. Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper. I wouldn't run so fast if I were you. You never know what will draw him in._ "

Henry scattered across the building to Level K and found each wall gear boxes for those four required gears. Most were empty, but Henry wasn't going to give up. More of those Searchers formed out different places to try and kill him, but they were no match for Henry and his weapons. Henry gathered all four gears, keeping his steps as quiet as he could, hoping not to arouse attention from the "Bendy" monster. From then on, Henry continued finding the gears until his first task was done.

" _Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me. And try not to die on the way back._ "

Henry returned to the elevator with Boris and made it back to Level 9 to deliver the gears through the slot near the door.

" _Have you seen them? The swollen ones! They're just stuffed full of extra thick ink! It makes me sick! And yet, it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together. If you're going to catch them, you're going to have to learn to move quietly. Come back to my door. I'll have something that you'll need._ "

Next, Henry was given a large syringe for his next task in retrieving extra thick ink from the swollen Searchers. Then he went on to Level 11, find one swollen Searcher after another. Remembering that he needed to approach them quietly, he used the syringe to collect their ink one by one. Once he had enough, he returned to Alice's door with the ink-filled syringe. He crossed an ink pool to find a window. From there, he caught a glimpse of an inky figure with a functional projector as head just walking creepily across the floor, while flashing a bright projection where ever it went. There was another cassette by Wally Franks on the barrel next to Henry.

 _"I don't get it. Everyone's walking around here like grandma just died. Nothing, but angry faces everywhere. These people gotta lighten up. I mean, hello! You make cartoons. Your job is to make people laugh. I'm telling you. If these people don't start cracking a smile every now and then, I'm outta here!"_

Henry shook his head in aggravation. He was starting to think that he always ends his recordings with "I'm outta here!" every time. It's starting to get a little irritating. He collected the last bit of thick ink from a Butcher member called a Fisher, who looked like Barley.

" _Once upon a time, there was an angel. And she was beautiful. And loved by all. She was perfect. No matter what Joey says._ "

Back down the elevator he went and Henry put the syringe filled with the extra thick ink through the slot and was given the next task by Alice.

" _I'll make this simple. Look for the valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores. Please don't make me regret sparing you. I can always change my mind._ "

The next weapon she gave him was...a plunger? Although confused, Henry was more focused on this task at hand. Hopping onto the elevator with Boris once more, he searched for various valve panels in Level P. There was another "He Will Set Us Free" jotting on the wall along with one that said "I Don't Want to Work Here Anymore". He had to turn the small wheels until they had the same amount of ink and then collected the power cores. It seemed like he made too much noise as he noticed web-like patterns ink spreading around on the walls, signaling the Ink Demon's approach. In direct response to that, Henry instinctively panicked and ran into a Little Miracle Station to hide until he was sure he was gone. Afterwards, he returned to Alice's door with the power cores.

" _You see those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we? I've got just the tool to make this even more enjoyable._ "

Henry was given a new axe as his weapon which he used to chop down the planks blocking the door to another room just to see what was in there. A Searcher seemed to be waiting for him in there, but he immediately chopped it into bits with his axe. Another cassette as he expected and it hit play to hear Grant Cohen's voice.

 _"They say the real problem with Mr. Drew is that he never actually tells us little people anything. Oh, sure. According to him, there's always big stuff coming. Adventure and fame and the like. But I'm the guy, see, who has to make sure our budgets don't go all out of whack just because genius upstairs went out and got himself another idea. Speaking of which, and this is top secret, apparently Mr. Drew has another large project in mind now...and it ain't gonna be cheap."_

After that, Henry got to work, doing the same procedure. Searching the building upstairs on Level K, axing each Bendy cutout he passed into pieces out by one. The trail lead him back to the Heavenly Toys section where there were many cutouts strewn about the room. Suddenly, "Bendy" made his presence known by coming out of the wall with his ink. Taking shelter inside a Little Miracle Station, Henry waited and witness the towering form of the Ink Demon stagger across the wooden floors with unsteady legs like a zombie. "Bendy" was letting out hissing gasps that sounded like faint snarling. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was gone. By the time he was done with the final cutout, Alice over the speakers replied, " _Ah, now that was fun! Oh, but I forgot to mention. He hates it when I do that. I would hide if I were you._ "

Henry hurried his way down to Alice's door, when he heard "Bendy" appear a few feet behind him and terrified, Henry ran for his life as the Ink Demon chased after him, having a bone to pick with him after chopping his cutouts to pieces. Henry quickly hid inside a Little Miracle Station and stayed quiet, until the Figure of Ink lost interest and disappeared, which he did. Relieved that he finally lost him, Henry made it back to Alice.

" _The disgusting wretched have wandered my halls, have been left unchecked! They're trying to drag me back to the darkness! Don't let them take your angel! Purge them one by one! Smash them into puddles! Kill them!_ " She screamed.

Henry was ambushed by the Butcher Gang and Searchers all at once and the brave Henry fought them off single-handedly with his pipe. They all exploded and dissolved into ink puddles. Now all was quiet. All was silent.

" _So quiet. Like a welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you? I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces. But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend. Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special._ "

She sent him what looked to be a tommy gun. Henry was confused, given the fact that he never operated a gun before. When he reached out to grab it, it melted into ink in his hands.

" _Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh, well. Better luck next time._ " She taunted.

Henry shook his head at being played like that, but he pressed on to do what he was told. Entering the elevator with Boris, they both descended down to Level 14. The bottom level. Henry stepped out and saw that the structure he was standing on was surrounded by another sea of ink. Finding a dead cartoon body, he picked up it's heart and put it in his pocket. He stopped when he saw a familiar flickering bright light from one of the entrances.

" _Shhhh...there he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness._ " Alice warned over the intercom. " _You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want any trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need._ "

As Henry quietly tip-toed towards the steps, he saw the same projector-headed ink figure from before, pacing eerily from entrance to entrance, flashing his projections everywhere within his viewpoint. Henry had to be smart about this if he wanted to get out of here alive. Seeing another cassette, he quickly grabbed it and walked away with it and hid behind the corner. Pressing play, he heard Norman's voice again.

 _"Now I'm not lookin' for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this...company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well, trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when I'm watching. Even when I'm right behind 'em."_

Henry's eyes widened with realization. Could that monster really be Norman Polk? It has to be. Who else knows how to work the camera? Carefully going through the maze of ink-flooded hallways and minding his surroundings, he collected four more of the ink hearts and snuck behind the Projectionist and struck him six times in the back. It then collapsed on the ground, dead. It was almost too easy. But then, he found an idea. Turning a corner through the ink, he bashed some boards with his pipe until he found a pipe valve, which he turned. Exhaling from all that pressure, he climbed back up the steps and returned to the elevator to return to Alice.

" _Tell me. Were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me now! I don't like to wait!_ "

Henry was back at Alice's door in no time and placed the hearts into the slot and wiped his hands on his jacket.

" _It seems we've reached the end of my to-do list, my little errand boy. I hope you enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home._ "

But Henry wanted to see something first before he could leave. Reminding Boris that he'll be just a moment, Henry climbed the staircases until he found the secret room which was flooded to the brim with ink earlier, but it wasn't anymore since Henry turned the valve on Level 14. Descending down those stairs, he found another cassette. Henry was confused. What was this one doing down here? He wondered if this still worked, even after being drowned in ink. Thankfully, it did. He pressed play and heard his own voice.

 _"Only two weeks into this company and already it's gotten interesting. Joey is a man of ideas and only ideas. When I agreed to start this whole thing with him, I thought there would be a little more give and take. Instead, I give and he takes. I haven't seen Linda for days now. Still, someone has to make this happen. When in doubt, just keep drawing, Henry. On the plus side, I've got a new character I think people are going to love."_

Henry was quite surprised as he remembered making this recording in the past. He was recently hired to sketch cartoons for the studio that day and he started seeing the exceptional part in Joey. How he was so blind? The working hours at Joey Drew Studios have been painfully long, that Henry never had any time to spend with Linda. Soon, Henry was back in the elevator with Boris. They both shared a hug as the elevator began it's ascend. Henry breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that he'll finally be out of here and away from this damned studio. Maybe he could bring Boris along with him. But what will he tell Linda? It'll take some getting used to. But at least he'll be away from this haunted place and never see it again.

" _Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like?_ " asked Alice over the speakers. " _I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy? The heavens are waiting._ "

The sound of her giggles was heard next, which then turned into maniacal laughter, putting both Henry and Boris on edge. And then, all of the sudden, before the elevator could go any further to allow Henry to reach his way out, the elevator began to plummet in rapid speed, with the outside creating sparks as it fell fast. Henry and Boris started to float as the rapid descend was effecting their gravity. Boris was shielding his eyes with fear and shivered while Henry held him close with comfort.

Alice then roared over the intercom with her voice laced with venom and fury, " _Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?! No, Henry! I know who you are! And I know why you're here! And you will not stop what needs to be done! Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen and I want it! I need it! I need it's insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand?! Don't you get it?! Give him to me! Or better yet, I'll take him! Once...you're...DEAD!_ "

The elevator came to an abrupt halt, bringing it's current riders smack down to it's floor, knocking them unconscious. Everything was dark now. Dark and cold. The next thing Henry knew, he was in a hallway somewhere in the studio. His vision was blurry at first and he slowly opened his eyes to see Boris trying to jostle him awake. But Henry could see a few inches behind Boris, the silhouetted form of Alice slowly approaching in a seductive, hip-swinging waltz, just inching nearer and nearer. Henry wanted to say or scream something to warn Boris, but he didn't have the strength. He shut his eyes again, but when he opened them again, the last thing he saw was Boris being yanked away from him into the darkness.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The third chapter. And for those who didn't know, there were two workers voiced by famous YouTubers. Shawn Flynn was voiced by Seán McLoughlin (AKA Jacksepticeye) and Grant Cohen was voiced by William Alex Ryan of DAGames, the same person who wrote the Build Our Machine song. Hope you see you all in the next chapter when it gets here. Bye bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders

**It's finally here, you guys! Chapter four for BATIM has been released at last and I've actually played it. Lot of theories confirmed, but there were still some questions unanswered and some newer ones that require answering. But hopefully we'll find out in the fifth and final chapter soon. Anyway, guys, here's chapter four!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Colossal Wonders**

 _"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."_

Once Henry was brought back to consciousness, the last thing he could remember was the elevator crashing, Boris trying to bring him around and then that inky bitch, "Alice" kidnapping the poor floppy snoot. Henry noticed the sparkling, destroyed remains of the elevator after it had crash-landed on Level S, the level that he was currently standing on. Looks like he won't be using that again any time soon. But then he remembered Boris and that he was in terrible danger. Boris stood by his side and even helped him out. If he's gonna escape this wretched hellhole of what was once a most promising animation studio, he was not gonna leave without him.

Henry maneuvered down the long corridor ahead of him and didn't stop until he was met with a sign on the wall that read, "Level S - Accounting & Finance", which meant that he was undoubtably at the section of the studio where its finances are overlooked. He could also take notice of the walls of dark brown earthy mass in the foundations. Dirt, he speculated in his head. He must be deep below the earth's surface. What kind of studio has this many floors so deep underground? Henry took the direction on the right to see if he can find anything in Grant's office. Once he found the management office, he opened it up, only to silently gasp in shock. There was a huge amount of frantic writing all over the walls and the floor in ink, the words written over each other in various sizes. Small words like "taxes" or "time is money" or a small code of numeral characters.

Either Grant was schizophrenic or the notion that Joey's negligence of the studio's financial struggle was so overwhelming to him, that he just got crazy and stressed out in such a way that he just wrote all this down everywhere to remind himself of the main goal. Henry found a cassette on the desk. Maybe that could give him a clue as to what happened. But when he pressed the button, all he could hear was a series of loud, frightening yelling and indiscernible sentences, followed by a shattering noise. Lifting an eyebrow as he listened more closely, he couldn't make out who this person was and it sounded as if they were being attacked by someone or something. But as the tape's timeframe progressed and neared the end, the person's anguished cries were replaced by the familiar low groaning before the tape finally turned off.

"What the fuck?" Henry softly whispered to himself in disbelief as this tape baffled him greatly. Could this be someone getting possessed by ink and turning into a Searcher? Henry wasn't sure, but wasn't going to listen to that again. Everything was already giving him goosebumps. Exiting the office, he turned to where the sign was and took the other direction towards Archives J - L and the R&D Access that brought him towards a metal door that strongly resembled those doors from a submarine. But there was no handle to open it with.

"Definitely something missing here." He muttered before going back to search Grant's office again to find a small valve handle and brought straight back to put it back in place. With a small hope that nothing creepy would be behind this new door, he was proven deadly wrong the minute he opened it. Lights turned on to reveal that there appeared to be a small circular stage of some sort with a group of humanoid ink statues crowded in front of a Bendy statue in poses that made it look like they were worshipping it. The banner above them said the same jotting from before, "He Will Set Us Free". This brought a chill up Henry's spine. If that wasn't creepy enough, he prayed that those ink mannequins wouldn't turn their heads at any point to look him in the eye. That would be worse.

But remembering that Boris's life was at stake, he had to get back on track. Circling around the unnerving scene before him, he entered a small library section of the room that went in a circle as well, but he found his way into the middle that had a desk and a table in the center with another cassette sitting there. Henry played it, hoping there would be some decent information in this one.

 _"They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey's going around, saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell. Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an "opportunity" for me. I'll hear him out. But if that smooth-talker thinks he can double-cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh, he's got another thing coming. Alice, ooh, she doesn't like liars."_

It was another audio log from Susie. Now in this one, she sounded rather suspicious that Joey hasn't been faithful to her about her role as Alice Angel. This could have something to do with Susie being replaced with Allison. But that doesn't matter at the moment. He circled around the archives until he found a door that said "Private" with five unlit light bulbs above it. Henry pushed onto the door to enter the next room, but it wouldn't budge. Maybe it was bolted shut on the other side or maybe there was a secret way to open it.

It was a door to somewhere private. Surely they weren't going to just leave a switch or something out for someone to just randomly push. There had to be some secret code hiding somewhere in the archives. He just had to search for it. After some scrounging, there was a random book sticking out from the shelf. Now this may sound far-fetched, but Henry saw this in a movie once where a person had to take out a book out in order to open up a secret passageway. Perhaps this would be the other way around. Henry tried the opposite and pushed the book in place. Sure enough, one of the light bulbs lit up.

"So that's how it works." He mentioned with an understood nod.

Henry searched the joint for more books to push in. However, after he pushed two more books in, without warning, everything seemed to start shaking. Henry's vision was distorted and he could swear he could hear a high-pitched bloodcurdling scream of mortal terror, bombarding against his eardrums. The vault doors opened and closed on their own accord and the chandelier swung around. Just as suddenly as this began, it ended finally and everything was back to normal. Henry had fallen to the floor when this uncanny disruption happened out of nowhere and he returned to his feet, taking a moment to catch his breath.

What the hell just happened? Was he just hallucinating? He sure has spent too much time in this studio and he was starting to suffer from hallucinatory visions. Henry recollected his thoughts and returned to the stage to find only the Bendy statue there, which left him stunned. Where did the ink mannequins go? How could they just disappear like that so fast and not make noise? He shrugged this off and pushed the last two books in and he was finally able to open the "Private" door. He walked in to find himself standing in some kind of underground mine, much to his bewilderment. There was a seemingly-bottomless dark pit down below, which looked like a long way down, and some cages hanging on chains.

Everything about this raised some questions in Henry's mind. How does an animation studio have a mine built below it or was the studio built above it? Was this where they got all the ink from? Was the ink actually oil? Either way, he didn't have time to ponder this unexplainable discovery so he pressed on, walking across the wooden walkway toward a mechanism that operated a cart on a cable to move from one side to the other. But Henry noticed that it had a gear missing.

"I can get across here if I could find a way to fix this." He said.

Looking behind him, there was a strange-looking machine with the word "Gent" on it. Although curious, he ignored it and skedaddled down a hallway that ended at a large, wide pipe as it looked like. Pulling the lever on the wall next to him, the giant cylinder slowly raised to reveal a mess of bubbling ink inside. Henry turned the ink valve, wondering what would happen next. Henry yelped when a swollen Searcher emerged from the ink with it's back turned to him. But it didn't seem to even notice Henry at all. Very carefully, Henry grabbed a handful of thick ink from it's body and, upon physical contact, the swollen Searcher vanished into the ink.

Henry thought maybe he could put this thick ink somewhere. He returned to the Gent machine and placed it inside, then turned the handle before watching it whir and vibrate. Then it suddenly spit out a small coffee mug on the floor. It amazed Henry greatly. Did they actually figure out a way to make objects out of ink? With wonder in his eyes, he found a dial on the other side and turned it until it fell upon a cogwheel symbol. Henry grabbed some more thick ink from the swollen Searcher, placed it in the Gent machine and, just like that, he received an extra gear.

Now with the mechanism repaired, he activated it and the cart slowly strolled over to Henry's side and he cautiously stepped inside of it before it started to carry him over to the other side. But suddenly, the cart immediately halted and violently shook mid-way, catching Henry off-guard and making him think the mechanism was jammed and the cables could snap at any moment, sending him plummeting into the deep, dark chasm to his death. But Henry held on tight and hoped desperately that he would get across safely. Finally, the cart reached the other side and Henry hopped out to exhale a sigh out of relief.

Approaching the door before him, he entered a long and narrow hallway and while he made his way through it about a few steps forward, he began to have another surreal hallucination in which he could see himself surrounded by thousands of inky hands coming out of the walls, reaching out to grab him and he could hear the backwards whispers like they were attempting to persuade him into their grasps. The hallway itself was beginning to contort eerily as if it were coming alive while Henry himself clamped his hands over his ears to block out the haunting voices around him, but, thankfully, it was gone now and the vision was over.

He finally made it to the other end of the hallway to find a flight of stairs only went upward. As Henry ascended up the steps, he could hear "Alice"'s voice calling out to him.

" _I see you there, my little errand boy._ " She announced tauntingly, emitting her evil cackle, which succeeded in making Henry loath that ink-covered bitch for betraying him and stealing his friend. " _Your angel is always watching. What is it that keeps you going? Is it the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom? Or perhaps you're just looking for a little, friendly wolf. Better hurry, errand boy. Boris is having trouble staying in one piece._ "

That was just the motivation Henry needed to keep going. He wasn't going to rest, he wasn't going to slow down, he wasn't going to leave unless he saved Boris from that lying cunt of an angel. He made it to the top to enter a room with a catwalk above the next doorway. As soon as he entered, an inky humanoid trudged across the catwalk. It must be one of those ink mannequins, but perhaps they weren't mannequins at all. The inky person sounded like he was whimpering with fear or sobbing as he looked around.

"He's gonna find me." The ink humanoid whimpered, looking around as if he was being followed. "He always finds me. Oh, no! I just wanna go home! When do we go home? When do we go home?"

After the ink person disappeared down the catwalk out of sight, Henry could almost feel sympathy for him as he sounded like he was a lost victim who needed help or guidance. But when he entered through the doorway, there were many more of those ink people, all staring directly at Henry with saddened, glowing eyes. There were even some in dark cells to the sides of the room.

"W-W-Who are you people?" Henry hesitantly asked, stuttering his words out like a record player.

"We used to work here in this very studio." One of them answered with a choked-up voice. "Drawing cartoons, setting up that fucking machine. It has cursed us ever since that nightmarish device was brought here."

"The ink transformed us, trapped us here inside these walls, never once letting us leave." Another one in a cell mentioned.

"The Ink Demon has already slaughtered the majority of us. We could barely find our way out of this place." Another ink person finished.

"You have to help us." One begged pleadingly as he came face-to-face with Henry.

"I...I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but I don't know how." Henry told them honestly.

"Please. We just want to be free as much as you do." cried another ink victim, throwing herself onto her knees. "You're our only hope."

"Okay." Henry finally said. "I will try. I just need to find my friend first, because that angel bitch has him. After I free him and end her, I will try to see if there's a way to turn you all back to normal. It won't be easy, but I'll try my best. I promise."

"Thank you." Most of them thanked him gratefully.

"Try to go through there." An ink person pointed to an uncovered air vent opening in the far wall ahead where a jotting above it read "No Angels" and yet another "He Will Set Us Free". The latter of which indicated that there must be thousands of those around. But if there was a way to set them all free from this dastardly disposition, he will find it if it kills him.

Armed with a flashlight, he crawled inside and looked back to see the Lost Ones waving goodbye and sending him their silent fair-wells. Henry crawled a bee-line through the vent until he could see through the open slats up in front a Bendy cutout sitting ever so innocently by an animator's desk. But once he got close enough to see through it, "Bendy" suddenly popped out of nowhere and abruptly slammed his head against the cover, making Henry jump back slightly with a startled yell.

However, the Ink Demon seemed to put a finger to his mouth and let out a whistling sound like he was shushing him before walking away to the left. Henry was left speechless and unsure of what to make of this strange behavior. First this demonic abomination chased after him to kill him, hunted him down and now it seemed like he was trying to help him out. Despite his better judgement, Henry crawled in the direction of the vents to follow "Bendy", mentally praying that this wouldn't evidently lure him into the monster's clutches. Henry followed the sound of footsteps above, which could be the Figure of Ink directing him in the intended path he needed to go.

But he soon found that it was the sound of banging and looking through one of the open vents, he could see a Lost One inside a small room, banging it's head on the wall repeatedly. From his perspective, it appears this Lost One is at the edge of his limits and it possibly starting to crack from being in this hellhole for so damn long. Henry swallowed his spit and crawled through the vents until he could hear the banging fade away and he stumbled upon a larger room with an even bigger Bendy statue, but "Bendy" was nowhere to be found.

Maybe he was trying to help him out. Maybe he wasn't so dangerous after all, but that's just Henry overthinking things. Ahead where he stood, the message on the wall now said "Come Up And See Me" with an arrow pointing up the stairs.

Henry disregarded the Bendy cutout next the Little Miracle Station to climb the flight of steps, past the "Almost There" phrase halfway up and finally reached the top where there was a massive Bendy head with an open mouth that acted as an entrance to a room full of boards covered with papers and concept sketches of Bendy-themed amusement park locations and attractions. This must've been where they were designing the blueprints for the Bendy-Land amusement park. Henry could remember that park and visiting it with Linda. Nostalgia hit him good as he remembered riding the carousal, the Haunted House ride and everything. Oh, those were fun times.

Sadly, that park only lasted as much as the show did along with its' popularity before Walt Disney himself designed his own theme parks around the globe. Bendy-Land was only in one place for so long before it was forced to close down. In fact, contrary to popular belief, after the park shut down permanently and was torn down, Disney bought that land to make room for his famous Magic Kingdom park. On the table in the center was the scale model of the amusement park along with a cassette, which Henry played.

 _"For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination. Colossal wonders such as the world has ever seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat. But right in front of everyone, high level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child! You may be paying me, Mr. Drew, but you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mr. Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me and to me alone."_

That had been the voice of Bertrum Piedmont, the world-renowned amusement park designer who helped build Bendy-Land. Henry even met him in person. But back in the day, Henry could see the look of annoyance in such a prominent man's face as he was addressed by a ridiculous pet name by Joey. You really got to hand it to him. The guy didn't really have a sense of humor. Anyway, Henry flipped the switch inside of the room and descended back down the steps to see the closed metal door to Storage 9 was now opened.

He stepped in and lights flickered on to reveal the actual Bendy-Land welcoming sign. But the word "hell" was written over "Land" so that it now read "Bendy-Hell". There was a lone Lost One perched on a cage below the sign who gave him a downtrodden stare.

"Don't worry. You'll be free soon." Henry assured him before entering the indoor prototype of the actual amusement park where there were carnival mini-games like Bull's Eye Bonanza and Bottle Wallop. There was also a strength-testing mini-game where you slam down a huge mallet to ring the bell. Then he appeared before the Haunted House ride.

"This Haunted House seems like the way to go. But it's going to need some power." Henry replied, scratching his head. "Hang in there, Boris. I'm coming."

He wasn't going to give up on him now and not ever. So there was the control panel on the right of the Haunted House which was the power station sitting below an Alice Angel head. There were four switches along with a lever. But they needed power in order to operate. Henry followed cable to Lever 1 over to the closed door next to the mini-games, which were now open and running. There was a cassette in the middle of the main two with another audio log from Wally.

 _"These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I'm stuck cleaning up after them! They kept locking themselves out of their own back room. So I says to 'em, "Look, guys!", I says. "You're smart, right? Here's an idea! Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya' win? It'll be fun for you guys and it saves me a trip down here every day". They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I tell ya', if these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here!"_

"I'm outta here." Henry mimicked the last line along with the recording with an understandable sense of annoyance as he had heard this phrase from him one too many times. "How many times I got to hear this from you, Wally?"

So Henry decided to give the mini-games a whirl just for the heck of it as a wave of nostalgia came over him again. He remembered playing these kind of games as a kid when his parents took him to the carnival. He started with the Bull's Eye Bonanza first and the idea of the game was to shoot the targets that don't have X's on them. It took some practice for him to steady his aim and shoot, but he won.

Bottle Wallop was next and all he had to do was knock the three stacks of milk bottles with the balls. He had only three, so he had three tries to knock all three stacks down with each ball. Henry was like a pro at it as he easily won this game as well. Then he went to try the strength-testing game. Mustering up enough strength despite being a bit too old for these kind of mini-games, he lifted the mallet up and smacked it down with enough blunt force to make the bell let out a "ding!".

" _Tell me, are you having fun? I'm sure Boris doesn't mind waiting for his little rescue party._ " teased "Alice" over the intercom, which snapped Henry out of his fun-induced revery to get him focused. He entered the first room full of creepy Bendy costumes and flipped the lever.

"That's one." He proclaimed and went to turn the Lever 1. Next up was the Lever 2 which lead Henry to the Research and Design room that had a huge Bendy arm hanging from the ceiling as well as an ink waterfall. Below the balcony, Henry quietly gasped when he saw the Butcher Gang formed around a metal barrel with fire like they were trying to keep warm. They were easy to kill last time, but Henry realized he had nothing on him to fight back with.

"Looks like I got some company up ahead. Without some kind of weapon, I don't stand a change." theorized Henry in his head. "There's gotta be a way around them."

That's when he pointed his attention to an empty Bacon Soup can and gently pushed it off the balcony, causing it to fall and land nosily on the bottom level. The Butcher Gang all headed in the direction where they heard the loud clatter breaking the silence and stopped to look around for a brief moment before heading back to the warmth of their fire. This gives Henry an idea. Collecting some more empty cans, he silently tip-toed down to the lower level and snuck around the ugly threesome before tossing a can into a far corner before seizing the moment once the Butcher Gang was distracted.

Henry entered a new room with cartoon duck heads and animatronic Bendys. After he pulled the switch, he played the cassette and listened to the voice of a middle-aged woman with a thick Southern drawl named Lacie Benton.

 _"The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha' morons is what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games. Still, I'm not complainin'. I get the most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps. I swear, when my back's turned, that thing's movin'."_

Henry cautiously stepped past the crying Lost One in the cell and back out into the open to distract the Butcher Gang again before going to flip the next switch and returning to flip Lever 2. Now he followed the third cable over to the Attractions Storage. Inside, there were roller coaster carts and a dead Striker clone. Then Henry was inside what looked to be the inside of a circus tent with a huge Octopus ride that was unactivated. In front of the ride was a cassette conveniently placed on a desk. Henry played it to hear Bertrum's voice again.

 _"The biggest park ever built. A centerfold of attractions. Each one more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then, oh, Mr. Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece. My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory! You may think I've gone, but I'm still here!"_

Suddenly, all the lights turned on and the Octopus ride sprang to life. The rotating carts lifting up and the doors on the ride opening up to reveal a giant humanoid head inside leaned to the right with a mustache, mouth agape with ink drooling out of it and staring, blank eyes as it he were in a trance. Henry gasped to see that the self-running amusement park ride that was spinning it's carts around and around rapidly was actually Bertrum Piedmont. Henry jumped back when Bertrum slammed the one of his "arms" onto the desk, breaking it apart and revealing an axe inside.

Henry quickly grabbed it before he was suddenly caught by the spinning carts and was thrown across the room and landing onto the floor painfully. When he saw Bertrum slam his arms down to the floor, giving Henry enough to slice the bolts off with his axe. As a result, the arm broke off, spurting ink and steam. Off went the other three arms with the assistance of his trusty axe and the Bertrum monster died in an instant and closed the shutter that revealed his face. It was to think that Bertrum had to become the one thing he loved building so much, but in hindsight, Henry wondered how this even happened to him. Henry succeed in the throwing the third switch and it was onto the fourth and final switch.

"That makes three. One to go." He mentioned aloud.

The last cable brought him to the Maintenance room. On the walls inside read "Choo Choo", so that when Henry made his way in further, there was the Ride the Buddy Boris Railway poster, so there had to be a train. Henry was met with a flight of steps leading to a sea of ink, but before he could take a step down, he caught a glimpse of a familiar flickering light.

Oh, no. It can't be. Henry's face grew pale and chill ran up his spine when he saw the Projectionist march through the ink and out of view. Henry was certain that he killed him on Level 14 during "Alice"'s errands. But then again, he only stuck him in the back with a pipe and he only collapsed on the ground. So perhaps he was just knocked unconscious or maybe the ink revived him somehow. Remembering that he could see and not hear, Henry waded through the ink pool and hid behind one of the two trains to activate a lever on the wall.

Unfortunately, this seemed to get the Protectionist's attention, making him aware of Henry's presence, forcing him to retreat back up the steps and into a Little Miracle Station and wait until the ugly creature returned to ink pool below. Henry planned to walk slowly behind him this time with caution, just so to not arouse his suspicion in any way. Then he went upstairs to locate the final switch. But when he flipped it, the lights turned off briefly before turning back on. Henry looked around for the Projectionist, but he wasn't there. Henry shrugged and thought maybe he disappeared and went down to return to the power station. But once he reached the steps, his thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a screech-like roar along with the flickering film reel light flashing on him, causing Henry to run.

Maybe the Projectionist was just hiding and waiting for the moment to give chase and strike. Henry returned to the Little Miracle Station and peeked out to see the Projectionist peering it's projector head inside and reaching a hand out with the intend to kill Henry. The former animator gulped and awaited the inevitable before a web-like ink pattern appeared on the wall and Henry's vision distorted once again. The Projectionist jumped and stared to the left, roaring in anger and that's when "Bendy" appeared before him and delivered a knuckle-sandwich to his face. The Projectionist was brave enough the punch the Ink Demon in the face back, only for "Bendy" to punch back. Henry watched gobsmacked as the two monsters delivered blows before "Bendy" got more angry and lifted the Projectionist up by his neck. "Bendy" then ripped his projector head off, cutting off his roaring scream of agony and tossing it away at the Little Miracle Station.

"Bendy" peered at Henry inside of the station and the latter waited for the monster to attack, but for some reason, he didn't. "Bendy" grabbed the Projectionist's decapitated corpse and dragged his trophy away before disappearing. When it was safe to come out now, Henry saw the Projectionist's bleeding head on the floor and the huge ink mark leading to the wall where "Bendy" disappeared through next to the busted-open door. Well, it was undoubtedly apparent that those two were not on the same side. Henry figured that "Bendy" must've saved his life. Henry saw that there was a cassette down there and went to play it to hear Joey's voice.

 _"I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated and, above all, who you really are. Okay, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word 'dreaming' in every message! Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop! Hmm, what? It's still on? Well, turn it off, damn it!"_

Henry glared with anger, filled with so much rage that he knocked that cassette into the ink in frustration. Joey forced him to record that stupid cassette for him while he, in all his prideful arrogance, went on his little spiel about dreaming to manipulate his employees into thinking he was a cheerful and good-natured guy when in actuality, he was a cold-hearted asshole who only cared about fame, fortune and, if anything, the need to even cheat death itself to say alive and powerful. Why did that jackass even write that stupid letter to bring him to this damn studio and make him go through this hell? Breathing a sigh, Henry got back on track.

With all four switched flipped, Henry threw the lever and on the Haunted House ride came. Disregarding the "Turn Back" jotting, he hopped in the cart while an evil laugh played on the speaker. "Alice" spoke over the intercom as Henry rode the scary ride, unfazed by the animatronic ghosts and skeletons designed to jumpscare the ride's passengers.

" _And now, the ride truly begins, Henry._ " She said, giggling. " _Come in and pretend it's all just a bad dream. It's a funny thing how so much can fall apart so fast. We never really had control at the studio. Either you were in someone's pocket or you were putting someone into yours. I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful! Surely you can understand that. Henry, why are you here? We're all dying to find out. Did you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell? Because if that's the case, hang on tight. I've got a surprise._ "

The ride brought Henry into the interior of a classical haunted house setting complete with boarded up windows, wallpaper aging from their walls, portraits of scary-looking people, a pipe organ and everything to set up a real vintage Victorian Era haunted house. The cart went into a circle before entering a dark tunnel, but suddenly it stopped and was then grabbed by giant hands. Henry gasped with pure horror at seeing a twisted, muscular, malformed Boris with mechanical parts stuck on him, a gaping incision on his chest and X's for eyes.

"BORIS! No, no! What has she done to you?!" screamed Henry helplessly before the "Boris" monster picked up the cart Henry was with superhuman strength and tossing both him and the cart meters away from him and knocking Henry to the floor in the process. He couldn't believe it. All his efforts, all he went through to come save his best pal and he was too late. "Alice" already had her way with him and now all Boris could do was attack him. "Alice" cackled her evil laugh in triumph over the speakers to taunt Henry again.

" _Meet the new and improved Boris!_ " She hollered. " _I took what I wanted and in return, I gave him so much more! And this time, there's no Ink Demon, no escape. Boris, tear him apart! Leave nothing!_ "

Henry had no choice but to battle and kill his best friend who was now a monstrous shell of his former self. "Boris" charged Henry, performed a Hulk-style slam attack, threw carts at him, anything to try and kill Henry. But Henry, acting fast, picked up some thick ink that "Boris" left behind and used it to make a pipe from the Gent machine. It was tough, but Henry reluctantly fought back against the "Boris" monster until it finally collapsed onto the ground, much to "Alice"'s despair and anger.

" _NO! NO! NO! NO!_ " She roared with fury. " _WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST DIE?!_ "

Henry stood over the dead "Boris" with tears threatening to leak from his face at seeing the work "Alice" did to him. He was too late to save the poor wolf and here was, mutilated, transformed and now dead before turning into a puddle of ink. A scream of rage interrupted the silence, making Henry jerk around to see "Alice" charging at him, ready to finish him off herself. Henry stood his ground and raised his pipe to beat the living shit out of that slimy bitch for doing this to poor Boris. But before "Alice" could make the first move, someone impaled her from behind with a blade-like sword, stopping her just before Henry. "Alice" gasped rigidly as her life suddenly faded from her eyes and she fell dead on the floor.

Henry looked to see who killed the angel and his eyes widened to see another version of Alice holding the sword and standing next to Boris who now had a mechanical arm and was holding a pipe weapon of his own and sporting a determined expression on his face. This version of Alice Angel was different from the evil, half-deformed one. This one's face was perfectly normal and basically more beautiful than the last one. Henry finally broke the silence between the three of them.

"Is that you, Alice?" He asked.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter, guys. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as you loved playing through the chapter. I know I did. I think was totally worth the long wait. So I will see you guys in the fifth and final chapter once it's released. I can't wait myself. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Reel

**It's finally here, you guys! The fifth and final chapter has finally been released after so many days of waiting. And I think the wait was sort of worth it. But either way, here is the final chapter of both the game and the novelization and you'll see how things turn out in my version.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Last Reel**

Long story short, after Henry was saved by those two new characters when they killed that psychotic angel imposter that took his friend, Boris, away, they took one look at him and decided that he couldn't be trusted. So here he was now, locked up in some kind of makeshift cell in their secret hideout away from the Ink Bendy. That Boris clone with the metal arm was known as "Tom" for some reason and he didn't trust Henry one bit and will always throw angry glares and hateful gestures in his direction, but that didn't matter to Henry at all. And that pretty Alice Angel girl is obviously known as "Alice", to no surprise at all. Henry speculated that she must be Allison Pendle, the second voice actress for Alice Angel. But that was just a theory anyway.

Henry has been spending his moments of confinement doodling and recording some messages in a cassette, but eventually, Tom had to confiscate it. So now Henry spends his days doodling, thinking back to Linda, wondering if she was starting to miss him and hoping she hadn't given birth yet without him. He's been doodling on paper lately, trying to pass the time as best he could. Henry was suddenly awakened from his doze when he overheard Allison humming a familiar tune to herself. Getting up from the army bed, he stepped over to the opening in the boarded-up entrance to his cell, eyeing Alice as she wrote on the wall in, you guessed it, ink.

"I know that song." He wondered out loud.

"Everyone knows that song." said Alice before turning her head. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I was invited by an old friend and now I can't leave." answered Henry in his usually collective demeanor.

"Then you know more than we do." She remarked. "One minute, we don't even exist. Just...thoughts. And then the next minute, this place."

"Are you gonna let me out of here?" Henry asked her, while knowing in hindsight that she probably wasn't going to.

"Down here, strangers aren't good things." Alice explained firmly. "How can we trust you? We don't even know what you are."

"My name is Henry. I used to work here."

"I...I honesty don't know my real name. So they call me Alice. But I'm no angel." Alice said with self-doubt about herself. "You got back and rest. We'll talk again later."

Breathing a bored sigh, Henry took her word for it and returned to the comfort of his bed and laid down to rest, shutting his eyes. Moments later, Henry could overhear Alice speaking with Tom. He turned around to see that Alice was preparing to leave and put Tom in charge, of course.

"It's only for a few hours. No need to worry. I won't go far." She reminded her comrade. "Only up to Level Six. Just stay here. Keep an eye on Henry, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

And then, she was out the door after that, leaving Henry alone with that overly-cautious Boris clone with the mechanical limb. For that last few minutes, Tom has just been sitting there, facing Henry with that distrusting glare of his, smacking his axe against his hand as if daring him to try anything funny. Henry was growing tried of this display. It was understandable that he didn't trust him, but he had a life to get back to with Linda and his soon-to-be-born child. That afternoon or so it seems, Alice approached Henry's cell as he was doodling.

"Henry?" She asked.

"What?"

"Here, you must be hungry." She had placed a bowl of bacon soup before him. Henry wasn't interested in that stuff. Who knows how long it's been here. "Sorry, it's all that we have."

But then Tom came over and placed his hand by the bowl, watching and waiting for Alice to disappear behind the wall to their beds back there before he shoves the bowl of soup to the floor, breaking it. He then signals his dislike of Henry toward him, but Henry could care less about it and just waves this off before going back to bed, ignoring the angered look on that dog's face. And the next day...

"I know you're watching me." Alice reminded him as she wrote more words on the walls. "It's just a little creepy."

"You're the one that writes on the walls." said Henry with realization.

"We all do." She mentioned. "For some poor souls down here, it's the only way they can be heard. But you don't want to touch the ink for too long. It can claim you, pull you back. That's how I met Tom. I was messing with things I shouldn't have been and he...he was there."

"Why do you call him "Tom"?" asked Henry.

"He just seems to respond to it." She replied.

"Well, I don't think he's very fond of me. Not that I care." Henry shrugged.

"Let me show you something." She said, halting her wall painting to face him fully and slowly walking up to him. "A while back, I was mapping out one of the upper levels when I noticed something reflecting off of a piece of glass. I held up the glass, looked through, and on the wall behind me was a hidden message! Right there in plain sight! So I kept looking and found more and more message everywhere in the studio! But you can't see them with your eyes. Only through this. Take a look!"

Alice handed him what seemed to be a square-shaped piece of glass with a handle, combined with wires and small lights. Curious, Henry held it up to his face and looked through and, strangely enough, there was hidden message revealed on the wall right next to Alice's painting saying "She Will Leave You For Dead". This made his heart sank, knowing that he was probably going to die in that cell. Not only that, but there was a golden halo atop Alice's head, meaning she might be an angel after all.

"I don't know who's been leaving them, but I think they know how to get out of here." Alice explained.

"Where does it all lead to?" Henry asked her, lowering the glass.

"Nowhere." She replied with a hopeless frown. "I followed them for a long time. Just leads me in circles. I don't think I'm meant to leave this place, Henry. But maybe you are."

"Alice, please let me out of here." Henry pleaded one last time.

"Tom thinks you're dangerous." She told him.

"Really? Because I don't see either of you trapped in a cage right now and deprived of sustenance. Besides, what do you think?"

"I...I think...you're the hope I've been waiting for." She answered. "Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

Why was he having trouble believing that? Oh, that's right. So back to bed he went, indeed. The next day, Henry discovered Alice repairing Tom's mechanical arm after having an altercation with Ink Bendy out there.

"That was really stupid, Tom!" She scolded him angrily while fixing him up. "You shouldn't have gone out there! Now that he's seen you, it's only a matter of time before he finds us here."

Alice sent Henry a friendly wave, but he didn't bother waving back. Tom continued his axe-smacking in Henry's direction as usual, so he just ignored them and went back to sleep. After a while, however, Henry was awakened by a loud noise and the voices of his captors outside his cell, so he rushed over to them.

"We can't just leave him!" Alice argued with her comrade, shaking him by the shoulders. "Not with the Ink Demon right outside the door!"

"What the hell's going on?" Henry demanded.

"He's coming." She warned him. "We have to move on!"

When they heard the dead-giveaway noises getting closer and closer, they knew it wasn't long before "Bendy" catches up to them.

"Tom! We have to let him out!" screamed Alice as she pulled on the boards to try and free Henry, but it was no use. Tom placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook his head, silently reminding her that it will only be a waste of time and that's for the best anyway if he stays behind. Alice looked at Henry with a saddened look, tears threatening to leak from her eyes, knowing she has no choice, but to leave Henry.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, hoping he'll forgive her for this and ran out the door with Tom, leaving Henry all by himself inside the cell. But he figured there had to be a secret way out of here. So pulling out the Seeing-Tool, he saw more hidden messages inside his cell, such as "It's Inside the Vault", "There's Always Hope" and some arrows pointing to a spoon on the wall and saying "Use The Spoon". He grabbed it and it opened up the secret room where the toilet was. The secret message inside there read "Look Inside. You'll Need This". Henry wasn't going to stick his hand inside the toilet bowl, so he checked the tank and inside, a Gent pipe.

He used it to break down the boards to his cell and was finally out. He exited the hideout and into the earthy, inky tunnel. Avoiding a couple Searchers that popped out in front of him along the way, Henry ventured through the tunnels and makes his way over to a dock of some sort where a barge sat. Henry witnessed the two riding their own barge away down the inky river into the tunnel. So Henry had to use the remaining barge. But first, he checked to see if there was a secret message here and there was...on the floor saying "There's Something In The River".

Nonetheless, Henry needed to find away across. He had to pull the lever twice in order to get the barge into the river. And once he was in, he switched the engine on and held down the throttle, making the barge row through the dark tunnel. Henry hoped that he would make it wherever he was going to get to safety. Then a light illuminated an area of the inky river, revealing the barge that Alice and Tom where just on, floating just outside a metal door. Suddenly, the barge came to an abrupt stop, meaning there was some ink clogging the paddlewheel.

"Sounds like something's stuck in the paddlewheel." He murmured before going to fix the problem.

He used his Gent pipe and knock some of the access ink off the paddlewheel. But when he turned back toward the front, he saw something arise from underneath the inky river ahead of him. A massive Bendy hand emerges from the ink in front of Tom and Alice's barge, grabbed a hold of it and dragged it below. Panicked, Henry reclaimed the throttle and steered the boat into the tunnel on the left to get away.

"Oh, my god. What is that?"

Although, he had no time to think of explanation. Henry get hold on the throttle, riding the barge down the tunnel away from the Giant Hand as it got closer and closer to him and Henry prayed in his head that whatever abomination that was wouldn't sink him into the river and drown him. But finally, after a few minutes, he finally came upon a shantytown as it appears to be. Like a small fishing village for the Lost Ones as there was a Lost One sitting at a watchtower, fishing in the ink with a fishing rod. But what was he expecting to fish for down there in the ink? He had to be mindful of that Giant Hand lurking underneath.

But anyway, Henry docked the barge and hopped out, making his way into the village. Then all of the sudden, he heard a voice he was all too familiar with.

"Is somebody there? Please help me!"

Henry felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth run dry when he recognized that voice. But how was it possible? He followed the voice over to a hut and opened the door to freeze when he found Boris trapped inside of a cage, alive and well. Henry couldn't believe it.

"Boris?!" Henry shrieked with bewilderment at seeing his friend alive. "You're alive! Oh, my god! But how?!"

"Those Lost Ones dragged me away when that Alice bitch left to create that giant me-looking monster thing of hers." Boris explained. "They left me and gave me nothing to eat. Didn't even bother to let me out!"

"So wait, that monster that Alice sent to kill me in the Haunted House ride wasn't you?" Henry asked with sudden realization in his eyes. That brute that he faced in the Ballroom of the Haunted House ride must've been one of those dead Boris clones that Alice herself said were "less than perfect". It brought relief to his heart that he didn't really kill his friend after all.

"Is it dead?" asked Boris worriedly.

"Yes, it is, buddy." Henry nodded. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"I'm glad, too. Now help out of here." Boris said as he rattled the bars of his cage. Henry used his pipe to smack the lock off and open the cage door, freeing his friend. The two came together in a tight embrace, having reunited once again.

"I'm so sorry, Boris. I'm sorry I couldn't save you on time. I ran into some...problems along the way." Henry apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Henry. Now let's worry about getting the hell out of here." Boris told him.

Henry and Boris both walked over to the boarded up passageway was was surrounded by lit candles and papers everywhere with ink handprints varying in numbers of digits than just the average five. On the top, there was a jotting saying "Not Monsters", but Henry used the Seeing-Tool, it now read "Once People, Now Fallen Into Despair". That would make sense. But the reformed duo approached to board, but before they could do anything, the boards broke outward as a crazed, ghostly voice cried out from inside the darkness. A voice that sounded familiar.

"BETRAYED! ABANDONED!" It was the voice of Sammy, who was still very much alive and was now pissed off, wielding an axe crazily. "I trusted you! I gave you everything and you left me to rot! Why?! WHY?!"

It was apparent to Henry that Sammy was now delusional. Being attacked and possibly killed by Ink Bendy has taken a serious toll on his sanity. As Sammy attacked Henry with his axe, both he and Boris started fighting back, with their Gent pipe and wooden board, respectively. After the two sides traded one blow after another, Henry managed to knock Sammy's mask off, causing the deranged prophet to shield his face in shame.

"No! Don't look at me! Stay away!" He cried.

But when Henry carefully approached him, Sammy suddenly grabbed him by the throat, giving Henry a view of his face. But he doesn't even have one. Nothing but blackness underneath. Boris charged to save his buddy, only for Sammy to smack him away to the ground.

"Ah! You lied to me! You said I'd be free! Well, I'm going to free you now! Free your head right off your shoulders!" Sammy throws Henry to the ground, brandishing his axe and ready to end his life with decapitation. But then he noticed Tom slowly approaching him from behind.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for...sleep!" before Sammy could deliver the finishing blow, Tom landed his own axe deep into Sammy's head, knocking him into the ground, dead as a doornail. Henry watched Sammy's corpse fall to the ground and vanish into ink. He turned his focus toward Tom and waited for him to knock him out or something. But instead, he handed Henry his axe to use. This left him confused.

"Oh, really? Now you trust me?" Henry remarked sarcastically, only receiving a shrug from Tom in response. Henry's answer back to him was a kick to balls, causing the gruff Boris clone to drop the axe to ground to nurse his sore private zone. Henry retrieved the axe and returned to his feet.

"Henry!" Alice called out as she came over to them. Henry went over to Boris and helped him up.

"You alright, buddy?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Glad that psycho got his just deserts." Boris said.

"Are you okay, Henry?" asked Alice, hoping he wasn't hurt. "You're lucky we were in the neighborhood."

"Who are these two?" Boris asked his friend in confusion.

"These are the guys that held me hostage for god knows how long." Henry reminded him.

"That's not..." Alice began, but she stopped in her words as she knew he had a point. "Look, we're sorry for the whole prisoner thing. We only did out of fear and safety. I mean, you were a stranger to us and I did mention strangers down here were...you know what, nevermind. It's not important anyway. And I'm sorry we had to leave you to die. There was no other-"

Her apology was cut off when Boris punched her right in the face, knocking her down. Henry held him back before things any uglier. Tom came to her aide.

"How dare you lock my buddy up like an animal! I have half the mind to lock you two up and see how you like it!" Boris thundered.

"Boris, buddy, calm down!"

"No, no, he's right." reassured Alice as Tom helped her up. "Listen, Boris, we'll make it up to you guys by helping you out. We'll help each other out. I understand if you don't want to trust us if you think we don't deserve it. But we all want out of this damned studio. And we promise we won't turn on you or lock you guys up."

"You better not." warned Boris.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake slightly as Henry stared at the floor where Sammy's body just was.

"Was that him?" He asked.

"I don't think so. The Searchers and the Lost Ones built this place." Alice replied. "Sammy must have been keeping them at bay. Now that he's gone...Looks like we're in for a fight. Get ready. Watch out! Here they come!"

Henry and Boris, now armed with Sammy's axe, went into battle mode once and entire swarm of Searchers and Lost Ones appeared out of the ink puddles and attacked the group. The appeared in different directions, attacking them by the element of surprise. Everyone fought back with their weapons to keep them at bay. But Henry knew the Lost Ones had to be confused and misunderstood at this point. They were the ones to begged Henry to help them. This needed to stop.

"EVERYBODY! SSSSTTTOOOOOOPPP!" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs and just like that, there was silence in the room. No more fighting, no more attacking, everyone from the Searchers to the Lost Ones had all froze in place upon Henry's loud bellowing roar before placing their attention. Henry sighed before speaking again.

"Look, I know you all are scared and confused and I'm sorry that all of this horrific nonsense happened to you, but I'm here to help all of you. And I'm afraid attacking me and trying to kill me isn't going to get this done faster. I made you a promise to help free you of this awful curse and I need you to trust me to save you all. So please...help me help you."

All of the ink-born abominations gave each other looks before they backed away and gave Henry knowing nods, which confused Boris, Alice and Tom. Bot mostly Alice was surprised to see Henry able to talk some sense into the monsters around them. They were no longer hostile, but now desperate.

"Nicely done, Henry." Alice smiled at him. "It's probably best if we all stay together from now on. No matter what."

"Thank the lord." Boris muttered.

Alice went over to a gate that was chained up until she used her sword to slice the chains.

"Henry? Think you can lead the way?" She asked him.

He nodded and marched down the new pathway before them with the other three following behind. Boris punched his fist at Alice and Tom, giving them both a silent warning. Alice held her hands up in surrender saying "Understood". Henry sliced the boards down before they came upon a corridor with no floor, only a dark pit below. There were only planks placed above the pit used to get across, but it didn't look safe. One slip and you fall to your death. Henry went first and then Boris, but went they have a least a few feet ahead, the weak planks gave in and broke, causing them both to plummet into the chasm.

"HENRY! BORIS!" Alice's scared voice shouted as they fell.

Thankfully, they had landed right in a pool of ink that broke their fall. Henry saw they were in a new location. Checking his Seeing-Tool, it said on the wall, "It's Inside The Vault", so they must be getting close. The two walked in to see it looked like some kind of waiting room with a receptionist booth or something like that. With the music playing over the speakers, the sign above the metal garage door told them that they were in an administration area. They entered the Film Vault, knowing it had to be in there. There was a large assortment of pipes with three of them missing.

"Now that's interesting." Henry spoke.

"I'll say." Boris nodded in agreement and saw through the door to the vault was flooded with ink. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey." said Henry as they entered an office to the side where there was another cassette on the chair behind the desk. Henry decided to give this a listen. It was from Thomas Connor.

 _"Progress Report to Gent Home Office. Client: Joey Drew Studios. Although we're making progress, the client's expectations keep changing. What started as a machine to simply mold life-size figures, now seems to be teetering on the edge of magic more than engineering. Although, Mr. Drew remains convinced they are the same thing. The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures to imprint upon is going well. We've had several near successes. One weird note, the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called Bendy. Since that time, no other attempts of this particular figure have emerged. And the one that did...I dunno, there's something unworldly about him."_

It took a second for Henry to realize that the Ink Demon was in fact created by Joey in an attempt to bring their characters into the physical world. And, of course, as he had seen for himself, this did not go down the path he was planning. The duo returned to the waiting room and found an Ink Maker with pipe symbols on the dial, giving them an idea. Then there was a level behind the receptionist booth that they pulled it, activating the garage door. But when it did, both Henry and Boris groaned when they saw the Charley freak of the Butcher Gang pass by up ahead.

"Not these guys again. We better stay out of sight." Henry told his friend, who nodded.

They stealthily avoided the Butcher Gang in the maze-like corridors until there was another cassette on a desk, which Boris pressed this time. It was Joey Drew again, recording another audio log.

 _"A small memo to all administration offices. Rumors have begun to fly that we simply can't tolerate any longer. The idea that the company is in some form of financial difficulty is untrue and a slanderous lie against us. It's also been known to me that some backroom incompetents are not trusting in my leadership. As a leader, I'm always steering the boat, guiding our destiny. Looking at the big pictures. No need for you people to worry about such complicated things. Just do whatever it is you do and trust your leader, which is me."_

This made Henry roll his eyes and shake his head at his old friend's ego trip. They decided to split up and search the joint for some ink. If any Butcher Gang member comes after them, they slash them with their axes. Henry snuck around the Edgar-looking freak and found another cassette from Wally.

 _"So turns out it's my lucky day! I got to cleaning some of the office around 2:00 AM last night and what do ya think I find on one of the chairs? A big freaking chocolate cake. Just sitting there! Practically yelling my name! You know, I work hard. I warn my pay. Ear every dollar. But you know what this company's missing? Little, benefiting perks. And this here cake? It's a perk! Hopefully know one finds out what I done. Cause if they did, I can tell what would ha-"_

Henry cut the audio log short, since he already knew what he was gonna say at the end there. Meanwhile, Boris had discovered another cassette just sitting there on a small table between two doors. Yet another one of Joey's audio logs.

 _"Listen, Tommy, I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best, but I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations! Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office, you better keep it locked up tight! I realize it was a first attempt, but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might scare off investors! And in response to your previous memo: If you claim your failures are because these things are souls then, dammit, we'll get them a soul! After all, I own thousands of 'em!"_

So this could mean that Joey has being conducting human experimentations on his own employees, trying to turn them all into living cartoon characters. But we all know how that ended up. Sneaking through the Butcher Gang, Boris and Henry caught up with each other after bumping into each other in front of Joey Drew's office. This confused Henry. Why would his office be all the down below the studio? He didn't recall his office being this far beneath the place. But then again, Sammy mentioned in his cassette that Joey had his own sanctuary. Entering the office, there was the functioning Joey Drew Studios logo above the desk with another cassette.

 _"I know how much this part means to you, Susie. Alice means a lot to me too. All my characters do. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. I too really believe my characters are more than just drawings. They're alive. They're part of us. And I want people to know them as well as I do. I want people to be able to shake their hands, spend an afternoon with 'em. Love them. Susie, I'll be straight with you. I'm putting together a small project, a little ceremony. If it works, a lot of dreams will come true. And I want you to be a part of it. I want you to bring Alice to life once again. What do ya say?"_

So Susie was that evil Alice from before that was killed. Could she have been the first test subject to be submitted to that insane Ink Machine? None of that matters now. The two grabbed a bucket of ink and snuck back to the Ink Maker and used it to create new pipes for the system. Putting them in place caused the ink in the Film Vault to be flooded, along them entry. But when they entered the open vault, Henry stopped and found a secret jotting that read "The Devil Has Taken It", meaning that Ink Bendy has been here. Henry checked one of the boxes to see that there was an ink stain where a film reel had previously been.

"Looks like whatever was here was taken long ago." They both turned around to see Alice and Tom enter the vault with them.

"How did you get down here?" asked Henry.

"It pays to carry a rope. You should try it." Alice simply answered.

"I wouldn't get overconfident." Boris warned her seriously.

"Look, I know where we have to go, but it's not going to be pleasant." Henry explained to them all. "The Ink Demon has something that we need. I'm going after him."

"What?!" exclaimed Boris with shock.

"You want to go his lair?! Are you crazy?! That's death!" cried Alice with disbelief, looking at him as if he were insane. She couldn't believe he was actually risking his own life.

"You can't do that, Henry! You could die there! We all could!" Boris hollered.

"That's where the trail seems to lead. What other choice do I have?" shrugged Henry calmly.

"Well, it's probably close by." sighed Alice before pointing to a metal door next to them. "Probably through that door, but it won't be easy to open. I'll need three gears, a crowbar, hmm, some kind of counterbalance."

However, Tom was going to fool around to get any tools so he just went over and punched the metal door open with his metal arm.

"Huh. Well, that works too. I guess." Alice replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come on." Henry commanded and they headed down the hallway that looked similar to the area that he can into when he first arrived at the studio with a projector playing a blank film reel and even a desk that resembled his own. Then they went down over to a hallway with a glass window before the ink-web patterns appeared on the walls, signaling Ink Bendy's approach, making them all freeze. Ink Bendy was lumbering through the corridor on the other side of the glass.

"Quiet. Don't make any noise." Alice whispered and they tip-toed down the hallway into another jotting saying "Death" with an arrow, leading them all right into a dark lair that was lit up by a gigantic machine with a pipe. Henry saw the Ink Machine being lowered into it on top. So this must be where all the creatures, including Bendy, have been born from. There was also a pool of ink surrounding it.

"Wow! I've never seen this before!" Alice gasped upon seeing the contraption. "I don't see any way across. Nothing to build a raft with."

"We'll have to wade across." suggested Henry.

"We can't. We're not like you, Henry." She told him, walking up to him. "If we go in there, well, a drop of water in the ocean is rarely seen again."

"Then I guess it's all up to me." replied Henry. "And I don't even know what I'm doing here. I don't even know why this is all happening to me."

"You're here for a reason, Henry. There's always a reason." Alice told him reassuringly, giving him some motivation. "Even when you can't understand it. It's time. Set us free!"

"You got this, buddy." Boris said and they both shared a final hug. "See you on the other side, if possible. Don't forget about me."

"I won't."

And so, Henry stepped into the ink pool as it wasn't that deep over to the giant ink machine and into the Ink Demon's lair. Henry found himself going through a metal corridor with figures of the Lost Ones in different displays along the way until he happened upon a massive throne room by the looks of it. There was a huge chair sitting on a mess of ink in the center surrounded by projectors playing different Bendy cartoons like Sheep Songs, The Butcher Gang, Demonic Tonic, Siren Serenade, Hell in a Handbasket, etc. There was also a cassette sitting here which he played, hearing Joey's voice again.

 _"It's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands. A lumpy of clay can turn to meaning, if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm. Look what we've built! We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hearts of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures. But when the tickets stopped selling, when the next big thing came along, only the monsters remained. Shadows of the past. But you can save them, Henry! You can peel it all away! You see, there's only one thing Bendy has never known. He was there for his beginning, but he has never seen..."The End"."_

"The end." Henry repeated along with Joey's voice at the end of the audio log as he picked up the film reel stating just that on the back. Suddenly, a growling noise made Henry look up to see Bendy standing behind the chair looking at him. Henry's heart stopped when he witnessed the Ink Demon's hands enlarge and then he started to undergo a hideous transformation behind the chair, when he finally emerged, he was different.

Henry almost pissed himself when there was now a gigantic, more monstrous, demonic ink creature with no bowtie or gloves. Only a giant mouth full of huge, sharp teeth, giant clawed hands that carried it's lower, skinny body. He crawled over the throne and stared at Henry with it's eyeless face and roared right in his face, blowing his hair back.

"Oh, god! Holy _SHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT-!_ " Henry began to scream in terror when the Beast Bendy suddenly smacked him aside through the wall into a maze-like area. Henry got back up to see that the Ink Monster was charging throughout the room from wall to wall in rapid speed on only his large hands like a gorilla. Henry saw some levers around and tried pulling them, only to be smacked to the side by the Beast. But he finally managed to open a door to another room filled with giant glass ink pipes before the Ink Monster followed him inside. Then he got the idea to get him to crash into the pipes.

"Hey! Come and get me, you ugly motherfucker!" Henry called out tauntingly, getting Bendy to charge toward him, only to crash into the glass pipes every time, shattering them and spilling ink.

Then it got dark and the Ink Beast had disappeared for now. Henry found his way back into the throne room and placed the reel into the contraption and sat in the chair, only to face the Beast Bendy, looking ready to rip him apart, but Henry held his ground and kept his guard up and thought about Linda. When Bendy reached out to him, the projectors turned on to showcase "The End" on every one of them. The Beast Bendy tried to block the projections from his view, but they were everywhere and it only got brighter, causing him great agony. The Beast whined and squealed in pain and then all of the sudden, he got bright himself and Henry shielded himself when he then exploded in a mess of ink.

Then all was quiet. Henry finally peeked and what he saw, made him gasp. Sitting there on the floor was no longer the giant, ink monster that's been stalking him around the studio and trying to kill him. It was only Bendy himself, the small animated demon as Henry originally knew him as. Bendy was kneeling on the floor, covering his head before looking up and gasping himself.

"Henry?" He said.

"Bendy? Is that really you?"

"HENRY!" Bendy cheered and the little devil charged at Henry, tackling him with a tight hug and Henry eventually hugged back. "You've come back! You've freed me from my curse!"

"It's good to see you, too, Bendy. Don't ever scare me like that again." Henry informed him sternly.

"I'll try." giggled Bendy.

Henry and Bendy the Dancing Demon both exited the throne room and the giant ink machine to meet back up with Tom, Alice and Boris. To their shock, Boris was still the same and he, Henry and Boris shared a group hug together. Not only that, but they saw that Alice had been morphed back in Allison Pendle and Tom was transformed into Thomas Connor, the Gent worker who was the handyman at the studio. So Alice was Allison after all. The group got together and left the administration offices to climb back up the rope into the fishing village where they found Sammy Lawrence back to normal, sane as ever.

He joined them onto the boat to get across the inky river. But mid-way, the Giant Hand grabbed onto the side of the boat, scaring everyone. However, the hand shrunk into a regular human hand and then a man introducing himself as Grant Cohan climbed out of the river onto the boat. They sailed their way over to the metal door and journeyed upward through the levels of the studios. The ended up inside the Haunted House ride and exited that into the inner amusement park where Henry had to activate the ride itself. There, the Butcher Gang members, normal as well, joined them as well as a bruised Bertrum Piedmont, Lacie Benton and even Norman Polk.

They rode the cart across the chasm in the cavern and made it through the Archives and managed to find another elevator to use and travelled upward to the top basement of the studio where they med up with other victims turned to normal, which were Susie Campbell, Shawn Flynn, Jack Fain and Wally Franks. And at long last, Henry and the gang had left through the exit of the studio where they finally got to see the daylight once again. Henry was finally glad to be out of that haunting studio.

While everyone went their separate ways, Henry travelled back home with Bendy, the real Alice Angel and Boris where he had a bunch of stories to tell to Linda, who was glad that he was finally home, but scared due to his long absence. All things considered, it took some convincing for Linda to understand and left the toons stay. Months later, Linda finally gave birth to their newborn baby daughter, Ali Stein.

Five years later, all seemed well for former employees of Joey Drew Studios. Wally returned to his family in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, Sammy and Susie got married and started a music album of their own. Susie finally got the fame she was looking for, but all that mattered was that she had Sammy. Allison and Thomas had married as well. Bertrum retired from designing and building structures and moved on to become a train conductor with Lacie working alongside him. Jack Fain went into some therapy for his PTSD after the events at the studio, but he should recover eventually.

Shawn Flynn returned to his hometown in Ireland where he worked at his father's old toyshop, making the best toys ever. Grant went to work as a security guard at the Los Angeles International Airport while still having dreams about that horrid studio. Should take a while for him to forget. Norman had died from stroke at the age of 68, with everyone attending his funeral and giving their respects for their deceased friend. As for Henry, he was roughing it with his family as Linda was pregnant with their next child. When he came home one day, he heard somebody whistle a familiar tune.

"I know that tune." He said, following it to the kitchen and finding a middle-aged gentleman by the sink. "Joey?"

"Henry." Joey Drew began without turning his head, but glad to finally see his old friend. "Sorry to have barged in like this, but Linda invited me over. I know, I know. You have questions. You always do. You're probably cross with me for putting you through an actual hell, summoning you back to the old workshop and I'm sorry, old friend. I just needed your help ending what I tried to bring into this world. But the important question is this. Who are we, Henry? I thought I knew who I was, but the success starved me. Nothing left, but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. You, a lovely family. Me, a crooked empire. And my road burned. I let out creations become my life. The truth is, you were always so good at pushing, old friend."

Joey finally turned to face Henry and continued, "Pushing me to do the right thing. You should've pushed a little harder. But I see that Ali's growing strong and healthy just like her father. She'll be as good and smart as you were."

"Needless to say, old pal, I'm still mad that you brought me over there to the old place. But thankfully, none of us will have worry about that ever again. As long as neither of us do anything crazy." Henry replied.

"That's for sure." chuckled Joey with a smile on his wrinkled lips.

As the years went by when Ali reached the age of 8, Henry allowed Joey to become part of his family, having forgiven him for his past errors. Ali started viewing the former cartoon studio CEO as her paternal uncle figure. He always had fun stories to tell her.

"Tell me another one, Uncle Joey." She requested.

* * *

 **CAST:**

 **theMeatly as Henry Stein, Wally Franks and Norman Polk**

 **Aaron Landon as Sammy Lawrence**

 **Lauren Synger as Alice Angel and Allison**

 **Alanna Linayre as Susie Campbell**

 **Mike Mood as Thomas Connor**

 **Joe J. Thomas as Bertrum Piedmont**

 **Bookpast as Jack Fain**

 **Lani Minella as Lacie Benton**

 **Seán McLoughlin (aka Jacksepticeye) as Shawn Flynn**

 **William Alex Ryan (aka DAGames) as Grant Cohen**

 **David Eddings as Joey Drew**

* * *

 **And so there you have it, the end of the story. Now when I played Chapter 5, I seriously hatted the ending! It was just confusing as hell! It only shows a flashback to before Chapter 1 and it didn't show what happened after the Ink Demon was defeated. So I made my own ending. Hopefully, this would ease our constant questioning. So it was fun playing the game and writing this story. See ya!**


End file.
